Soul Eater
by Descendants' Eyes
Summary: Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul eater. Female Yugi. Has no relation to the anime "Soul Eater."
1. The Start

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Rating:**

I'm not really sure on how to rate so I'm rating it M.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Some of the names on this chapter belong to KelseyAlicia. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks_

Any text that is inside this (~_blah blah blah_~) is stuff I am saying and not part of the story.

Most of the students' names are characters from the show. Some are from season zero.

* * *

Soul Eater

The Start

* * *

Hi, my name is Yugi Motto. I am sixteen years old and I am smaller than most sixteen year olds. I am 4'5". I have purple eyes and some unusual hair. My hair is spiked with magenta outlines. I have blond bangs that frame my face.

I go to a special school where we are taught how to fight demons by fighting with demons. Sounds weird, huh? Don't worry, I'll explain.

Ok. To the public my school is called Varun Thamon's School of Misunderstood Gifts. The public believes that we are taught how to use the more _uncommon_ gifts in real life.

One student here can't read a single word in any language what so ever. But he's not stupid in any sense. He can take apart and put together any piece of equipment no matter if he has never seen one before. His name is Leon. He is only six-years-old. And the not reading thing _**isn't **_because of his age. Trust me.

One girl, Luara, I believe, was sent here by her parents because they think she is insane. She has been here for twelve years. She's twenty-two. She has this ability to know if something about to happen before it happens. She might not know until seconds, minutes, or even days before it happens, but she knows.

Some students have more destructive, or useful, depending on how you look at it, abilities than others.

Many students here were sent because they believe that their child is insane, but they don't want to go through the humiliation of having a child in a mental institution.

Like I said that is what the _public _thinks. This school is really to train students how to hunt the evil demons that haunt this world. Normal humans would be killed in an instant. Many people who would be perfect at this school are sent to mental institutions everyday.

We are taught to fight with our dinshi partner. A dinshi is a breed of demon that must be implanted into a human host until it is mature enough to survive outside of its host. After the dinshi is _born_, it tends to hate its former host. Most dinshi would kill their partner without a second thought. They hate serving humans, but they have no choice. If they were to kill their partner, they would die as well.

We fight with our dinshi partner against another breed of demon called kinshi. Another name for a kinshi is a 'soul eater'. They must be implanted in a human host as just like dinshi, but there is one main difference. Where a dinshi cannot kill their host, a kinshi can. We are taught that kinshi are evil monsters that feast on the life force of humans greedily. We are told that kinshi forcibly implant their young into the human host to keep their population thriving.

Ok, by now your probably wondering why I'm here, at some school where we are taught to fight and kill kinshi demons. I am here only by luck. The truth is that the founder of the school, Varun, found me on the streets one day at took me to his home, the school. He says that I was all wrapped up in a violet silk sheet in an alley. He told me that he started to take me to the police, but he saw something in my eyes that made him think that I would be a great student here.

I don't really know what he is talking about but I am very grateful he found me that day. I don't have many friends here, but I do have family. Varun is like a father to me. He is seventy-five years old. His niece, Ishizu Ishtar, I call her Isis, is like a sister to me. She is twenty-eight years old. They are the only friends I have.

The main reason I don't have any friends is mainly because I have no extra abilities. None. I'm not upset or anything by that. I just wish that people would not make fun of me about it. Most of the bullies are the ones with the more violent abilities.

A boy named Ushio Tetsu has enhanced strength. He can nearly break anything with brute force. And I do mean _brute_. He picks on me a lot using his strength, but since he can't hurt me to bad without getting expelled, I leave with only bruises.

You're probably wondering why I haven't told anybody about it. Well, one time I did. I told Varun about how Ushio was beating me up, and he got in a lot of trouble. But the next time he got me alone, he hurt me much worse than ever. He told me that if I ever told on him again, he would hurt me much worse.

* * *

"_You mother-fucking snitch! You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you snitch on me!" Ushio yelled as he continued to hurt me._

_He had already broken several of my ribs and was now busy stomping on my legs, breaking them as well._

_I screamed in agony, but it was no use. Another student here, Ryuichi Fuha, who always follows Ushio around, is using his power to prevent my screams from leaving the room._

_Ushio goes to snapping my wrist. I heard the sickening snap many seconds before I feel the pain. I scream again as the pain starts to kick in._

_Ushio starts laughing as he throws me away from him. "That should show __**you**__ who you're dealing with. If you __**ever**__ snitch on me again, I will do much, __**much**__ worse. DO you understand?"_

_I only laid there, my breathing hollow and deep from the pain._

"_**I said do you hear me you son-of-a-bitch**__**?"**__ He yelled as he stormed over to me and pulled my face to his by yanking on my hair. _

_I cried out again in pain. "Yes," I whispered, unable to speak any louder._

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes . . . " I swallowed. "Yes . . . master."_

"_Very good," he said as he dropped me again. He turned to leave out the door Ryuichi had been guarding. "We're leaving."_

_Ryuichi looks at me and smirked at me. Then he walked out after Ushio, closing the door behind him._

_Why was __**I **__the one always treated like this? What have I ever done to them? Why are people always hurting me? _

_I'm tired of being hurt. I'm tired of being hurt all the time. I want to get away from it all. I want to leave and never come back. Just to escape from all this. _

_I can see the darkness, that I'm assuming is death, creep into my vision. It is blinding me. But I welcome it. With the darkness comes peace. Eternal peace._

* * *

I feel weird. It feels as though I'm . . . nowhere. This feeling as though being . . . not alone. It feels wired.

As my feelings come back. I notice that there is something cold on my chest. I reach to take it off but my arms won't move. I try to move my legs but they won't move either.

What's going on? Why can't I move?

The cold. It's not just on my back but on the entire back side of my body. It's as if I'm . . . laying on something? That's it! I'm laying on something cold. But what's going on?

" . . . alright . . . "

" . . . he . . . time . . . "

Voices? Voices! My hearing's coming back! I don't recognize the voices, but they seem familiar. Judging by the sound, there is only two. One was easily recognized as an old man. The other was a woman.

" . . . should . . . proceed . . . operation . . . wakes . . . "

" . . . wait . . . until . . . conscience . . . "

" . . . can't . . . conscience . . . is . . . painful . . . torture . . . "

" . . . Yugi . . . can . . . hear . . .please . . . "

" . . . start . . . implantation . . . "

A small amount of pain stung my stomack. I tried to ignore it and turn my attention to the voices. The voices seemed to be getting clearer if I tried to focus on them.

"Yugi . . . can . . . you . . . hear . . . "

"Wake . . . up. Please . . . Yugi."

"Wake up."

"Can you . . . hear me?"

Isis? That's Isis's voice! And . . . Varun's! What is going on?

The sting in my stomach started to hurt again then was gone. The cold on my back left but was soon on my front. I must have been moved onto my stomach.

"Yugi? Are you . . . ok?"

"Yugi? Sweety?"

My hands started to respond and twitched. I tired to move my hand again. It moved a little. I feel really tired for some reason. I try to open my mouth to ask what happened, but someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Shh, Yugi. It's alright. Sleep you need it."

Isis sounds very sad. That's strange. I'll be sure to ask about it later, after a nap. Sleep sounds so good right now.

"That's right Yugi. Go to sleep."

Thanks Varun. I am so sleepy.

* * *

I open my eyes to see nothing. What? Where am I? I turn in every direction to look at my surroundings. It nothing but black. Endless black. What's going on?

Then I remembered what happened with Ushio.

"Am I dead?" I ask no one.

A soft screech sounds behind me, answering me.

I swiftly turn around to see who spoke. Who, or _what_, was behind me made my eyes widen.

It is a little boy. He looks about five-years-old. He has spiked hair like mine. The only difference is that he had blond bangs shooting up through the black hair. He has sharp crimson eyes, and he is only wearing a pair of shorts. His skin is extremely pale. His hands are hanging at his sides.

But what had caused my eyes to widen was the six foot long, black tail softly swinging side-to-side behind him. He's staring at me with no emotion on his face.

"Who are you?" I finally built the courage to ask.

He let out another little screech and tilted his head.

I started to take a step back but stopped. The moment I backed up, hurt was immediately evident on his face. His tail stopped swaying behind him and hung low to the ground. Sadness and fear hung in the air around us.

If he was going to hurt me he would have already done so. So I started to walk toward him.

The boy's expression immediately lightened. A small smile formed on his lips.

I walked a little closer. It seems like he wants me to touch him.

I finally got a few feet away from him and held out my hand to him with my palms forward and my fingers spread.

He stared at me doubtfully. But he looked full of hope.

"It's ok." He looked up at me, to confirm his wishes. "It's alright."

An actual smile grew on his face and he reached out to me too. He placed his hand on mine, palm to palm, and I treaded our fingers together.

His skin was really soft and warm. It felt normal to touch him.

He looked up at me with a face full of joy. His tail swung back and forth behind him.

"Hi. My name is Yu—" The boy's expression was suddenly so scared that it stopped me up short.

He suddenly let out a frightened screech as I fell forward and everything turned dark.

The last thing I registered was his tiny hand reaching out for me.

* * *

This feels nice. Nice and warm in bed. I've never slept so peacefully in my entire life. I want to stay here forever. Huh, I don't remember my bed _ever _being so soft.

Wait a minute.

This can't be my bed. There's no way that my bed could be so comfortable. And there's something wrapped around my torso. Why would . . . ?

My body isn't slow anymore as I raise my head up to look at my surroundings. I'm definitely in someone's bedroom, but I don't know whose.

There's a table to my right next to the bed. A cabinet is to the right of me. I look to the left and there is a wall-length mirror standing next to the wall across from me. What I saw made my eyes widen.

My stomach was protruding by three or four inches. The only thing I could think of that would cause this is if . . . if . . .

I was implanted with a dinshi.

I hear the door start creaking as someone enters. I turn toward the door to see Varun come in with Isis right behind him.

"Yugi? You're awake?" Isis sounds like she is very surprised that I am awake. Not that I blame her. It should be _**several weeks**_ before I woke up.

"Yugi? Do you know what's happened?" Varun always is calm. He isn't stupid. He already knows that I know what has happened.

"I'm a host." It wasn't a question. I know what happened. I don't need it confirmed.

* * *

This is seven pages long.

Let me know if you want more or if it sounds interesting.

Please Review!


	2. True Meeting

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Rating:**

I'm not really sure on how to rate so I'm rating it M.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Some of the names on this chapter belong to KelseyAlicia. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks_

Any text that is inside this (~_blah blah blah_~) is stuff I am saying and not part of the story.

* * *

Soul Eater

True Meeting

* * *

A strange smile grew on his face. "A very special host."

Isis turned to glare at her uncle before she looked at me with a sorrowful look. Had something happened? I feel fine, better than fine. I feel great! I wonder what's wrong.

"Yugi, sweety? Are you all right? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Varun looked over at her frustrated. "I already told you. She won't feel anything. _He_ healed all her injuries. She's fine." _He_? Who's _he_?

"How can you honestly believe that _thing_ won't hurt her?" I have never heard Isis's voice so full of hate. She looked over at me then, but she didn't look at _me_ exactly. She stared at my stomach with fierce hate.

Isis has never liked the process that dinshi are born. Implanted into a human host until they are mature enough to be born. But she has never been this . . . detested by it.

Isis has never chosen to have a dinshi partner. That's right, you chose to have a partner. I never got one, not because I hate them in anyway, I just don't want to bring another creature into this world that could get hurt, or worse. The same way I do all the time.

"Isis, what's wrong?" I whispered. I was too confused to talk regularly. "Why are you so angry?"

Isis looked back at my stomach with hate in her eyes again. I can't help but be shocked again at the amount of hate in them.

Isis started to answer, but Varun cut her off. "Yugi, honey, you should rest some. You've had a tiring day."

Isis turned on him. "What are you talking about?" I have never heard her voice do loud. "You just said she was fine! Now you're saying she's tired? Quit pushing it off and tell her!"

Varun looked at her from the corner of his eye then looked back at me. His emotionless face suddenly grew serious for some reason. He began to walk over toward me.

As soon as he got within arms length he rubbed my slightly swollen stomach. Suddenly, I felt this sudden pressure and everything started to turn black.

I could feel my eye lids begin to grow heavier and heavier. My limbs grew numb and became limp at my side. It felt as if something was injecting a shot into my whole body.

I heard him walk away. "Go to sleep, Yugi." Even though Varun whispered it from across the room, I could hear it as though he were talking right next to me. "Let him take care of you." Him?

I lost consciousness.

* * *

Warm. That's the first thing my brain registered. It was very warm, wherever I was. It felt like there was a slight breeze here.

I opened my eyes and I was . . . I wondered where I was. Wait a minute. This blank darkness. This was where I saw that boy before. Maybe he's still here.

"Hello! Anybody here! Hello!" Please! I don't to be alone. "Hello! Someone help me, please!"

I have always been terrified of the dark. Ever since Varun found me. My earliest memories is of darkness, nothing. I can feel the darkness surround me. No!

"No! Help me, please! Help me! Someone! **YAMI!**" I have no ideas where that name came from or why I yelled it, but as soon as that name left my mouth, a terrifying high pitch screech fills the air. With the screech, the darkness disappears around me.

Ok, the darkness is gone! Yeah! But whatis worse? The darkness _or what scared it away?_

I scream as I hear a sound above me. It sounds like a bird is flying above me. _A big bird._ I can feel it as whatever it is touches my hair and sniffs. I can help but shake as I imagine the terrifying creature that is about to kill me.

I hear a soft whimper behind, and that snaps me out of my terrified state. I get up in a flash and run straight ahead. I don't care if running isn't the best idea against a predator. I just don't care anymore. It's going to kill me anyway.

I feel the weight as the monster tackles me to the ground. What's weird is that it's not that heavy. I can feel the small body on top of mine, the slender arms wrapped around my chest. Its head hidden in my long hair. It doesn't even hurt the least. It doesn't seem to want to hurt me, whatever this thing on me is.

The thing purrs on top of me. What the heck? It purred? What kind of monster purrs like a cat?

I look behind me to and see some familiar colors. Red, gold, and black, all in the spiky hair of the creature. I also see very familiar sharp crimson eyes.

"It's you." This is the little boy I had a vision of. The one with a black tail. He apparently can't speak English, because all he ever did was a bird like screech.

He does his little screech, and it sounds as though he is really happy. He must remember me too. He snuggles into my form and I feel a sense of happiness and safety, but not from me.

If it is not me feeling these things, then who is? This type of occurrence is only possible between a dinshi and its partner.

My eyes widen as I realize. This is my new partner. My dinshi.

Whenever implanted with a dinshi, the 'pregnancy' process is the same as it normally is with humans. But, once the dinshi reaches the age when they begin to develop more advanced brain function, the dinshi will appear before them in the partner's soul room.

But, I couldn't have been out that long. It takes about two months before such meetings begin. And my dinshi looks even more developed than that!

Unless . . .

The first time I saw him . . . _was_ at the two month mark. It was only a short meeting. And when I woke up I was in a bed. But I wasn't awake for long. Something put me back to sleep. What if that was him?

_I hear him walk away. "Go to sleep, Yugi." Even though Varun whispers it from across the room, I can hear it as though he were talking right next to me. "Let him take care of you." _

"_Let him take care of you."_

Varun was talking about my dinshi. He knocked me unconscious so I could heal faster. To help keep me safe, by being away from the physical realm.

Whenever weak, the dinshi will slowly help to heal the host, by sending them a small amount of energy. That must be why I don't feel sore anymore. He healed me.

I push with my arms to sit up. My dinshi gets off of me while I sit up, but then plops down onto my lap when I get up.

He coos a little more and snuggles in me again. He closed his eyes and sighs. He looks completely content. Wish I was.

"What is your name?" I feel like that is so important. Like I _must_ know.

He tilts his head back to look at me. He looks so sad for some reason, then he squawks at me.

Oh yeah. I want to slap myself right on the head. He can't talk. That was a pointless question if I can't even understand him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize . . . I mean you can't even—" He rose his little hand to cover my mouth and squawks again. It sounds like he is trying not to laugh.

"You . . . you understand me, don't you?" Yami nods at me and a smile creeps onto my face. He seems so intelligent for someone so small. My smile disappears as I realize something. "Yami," I whisper.

Yami immediately looks at me with so much shock that it looks inappropriate for his little face.

That name. Yami. Could that be _his_ name? That has to be why I yelled his name before. His name. My little demon, Yami.

"Yami. Is Yami your name?"

A brilliant smile burst on his face. He turns around in my lap and wraps his tiny arms around my neck. He does his little squawk and it is obviously approval, judging by the tone.

I feel a smile creep onto my face as well. His smile is making me smile. I can't seem to help but love him. Even thought I know that one day he will break my heart.

"So, Yami, you're my dinshi partner," my eyes close as I giggle. "You're so cute!"

Yami does this tiny little growl at me. I open my eyes to see him with a glare on his face. I start laughing as that made him look even cuter.

Yami turns his head away from me with a _hymph_. He must have heard me thinking about the cute part.

"Yami," my serious tone makes Yami look back at me with a blank face, "do you know how to count?"

He looks at me warily before nodding. Great!

"How long has it been . . . you know . . . since, you know . . . " How exactly do you ask a demon how long how they have lived inside of another?

His head is still facing me, but he looks to the side out of the corner of his eyes and holds up his tiny fingers.

My eyes widen as it all clicks. Why Yami is so intelligent. How he can even count. How he understands me. His communication skills. His closeness to me.

It has been five months since Yami was implanted in me.

"What is going on?" No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever been out cold for so long after an implant, ever.

I didn't mean to yell it out loud, but now I really regret it.

Yami sprang out of my lap with a scream and ran on all fours to the wall directly in front of me. He curled up against the wall with his long tail rapped around him and his arms over his head, as if I meant to hurt him. I can hear his sobs from here as he cries.

Partly distracted, I look down at my stomach and my eyes widen. I hadn't noticed before. I can't believe I didn't notice before! My stomach is the size of a five month pregnant stomach.

I look back at Yami to see he hadn't moved. "Yami?" As I say his name his crying worsens. "Yami, it's alright. You don't do anything. I wasn't yelling at you." His crying dies down some. "It's okay, alright. Everything's fine."

Yami finally pulls his head from his arms. Those tears in his eyes and on his face sting. I had made him cry. I caused the fear now evident in his eyes.

"Yami, it's okay. Please come here. Please." I can't tell, I think I started to cry sometime during all of this.

Yami slowly stands on all fours, his tail hanging low to the ground. He slowly starts walking back to me. His eyes full with hope and slight fear.

I smile as Yami reaches his hand out to wipe my tears away. It seems like he doesn't like it when I cry either. (~_I have read a sentence like that last one __**somewhere**__, but I can't remember where. I wasn't trying to steal someone's idea, sorry._~)

"Yami." He squawks and it sounds so happy. "I'm sorry about before."

He does a series of little squawks. It sounds like he is trying to tell me that it is alright.

Yami reaches up and places his lips into the hollow at the base of my throat. I gasp as I suddenly become dizzy. It feels like before. I'm starting to get sleepy again.

"That's not fair."

The last thing I saw was his beautiful crimson eyes.

* * *

How do you people like this?

I'm sorry I haven't updated for this story for **Born Destiny**. The VERY day after I had updated the last chapter on **BD**, my computer got a virus and for TWO WEEKS my Internet was down. I worked on this story but I couldn't get on Youtube so I could do **BD**. I'm really sorry. I am still typing the latest chapter of **BD**. It takes a long time.

Please Review.


	3. Friends I Never Knew I Had

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Rating:**

I'm not really sure on how to rate so I'm rating it M.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Some of the names on this chapter belong to KelseyAlicia. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Notes:**

Any text that is inside this (~_blah blah blah_~) is stuff I am saying and not part of the story.

_Flashbacks in italics._

* * *

Soul Eater

Friends I Never Knew I Had

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in my own bed.

Everything was nice and quiet. I took the time to think about everything.

Ok, so I am at _the_ _very_ _least_ five months pregnant with a demon baby, named Yami. Who has crimson eyes and a very long black tail. _That's_ completely normal.

Thump. Yami must have herd that though.

Being bonded to a demon makes it where they can share each others thoughts. But I can't hear Yami's.

I pulled my hands out from underneath the sheets and placed them on my very swollen stomach.

God! I'm bigger than before! I'm look like I'm I my third trimester! I look like I'm about to give birth anytime now! **I'm that big!**

(~_Just look on google for some third trimester pictures. The biggest one you can find is her. I want her BIG. You'll find out why._~)

Thump. "Yami?" Thump. "Can you really hear me?" Thump. Thump.

"Whoa," I muttered before I heard the door creaking. I looked over to see Varun, Isis, and a bunch of people who were all students here.

"Well, well, well," Varun said, "look who finally decided to wake up."

"Yugi, it's so good to see you awake," said Isis. I could tell she was happy, but she's still wasn't happy about me carrying a dinshi.

"It's good to you too," I wanted to distract her. "What are all you doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate!" yelled one voice. I knew immediately who it was. "Come on, Yug'! You've been asleep for months. And I like any excuse for free food."

"Joey!" yelled a girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She reached forward and grabbed the blond's ear painfully. "This isn't the time to think about your stomach. Yugi can finally get out of bed."

"Get out of bed?" I asked stunned. How on earth did they expect me to even stand up like this.

"Oh, quit your worring," said Varun. Of course he would try to act like nothing was happening. It was his nature. "I think the hormones are getting to your head. You know that when pregnant with a dinshi that the 'mother' can walk around, bend down, do whatever they could normally do, and it won't affect the . . . fetus."

I looked down toward my feet. "Oh, right. I forgot." Thump. I suddenly felt a pairs of hands on my stomach.

I looked up to see Joey staring at my stomach as he rubbed it. "You are the last person I would have thought that would get a partner." He looked at me with a smile. "What's it feel like?" He nodded toward my stomach. "To have another livin' thing growing inside of you, I mean?"

"It feels . . . " Thump. "It feels amazing, weird, confusing. It's wonderful." I placed my hands on my stomach the same time Joey took his off. Apparently he didn't feel the kick because he would have _definitely _said something if he had. "I can't wait to see Yami."

"Yami?" asked Anzu. "Is that its name?"

"_His_ name is Yami, yes," I corrected her. I didn't like calling Yami an "it." It made him sound as if he wasn't alive.

"So little Yugi is going to have a booming baby boy," said a boy named Tristan playfully.

I tried not to, but I ended up blushing heavily. "Th-thanks, Tristan." He just smiled at me.

"Alright, enough of this gushy stuff already!" yelled Joey. He turned to me excited. "Let's get you out of here. I'm sure you wanna stretch your legs, and everyone is really excited to see the new mother in the family."

Here at the school everyone, or mostly everyone, considers everyone else family. We may not all be best friends, but those that get along with others are just one big family.

"Yeah," agreed Anzu. "We can have a big celebration for you and everything! Everybody got really worried when you were suddenly gone Yugi."

"Really?" That certainly shocked me. I didn't have any real friends here. I just knew everybody's name and personality, but I didn't really _know_ anybody.

"Yeah," agreed Tristan. "You were gone a few days and everybody started asking all the teachers if they knew where you were at. Most of them just said that must of gotten the flu, or something like that."

"But after a whole week of you being gone, people started to get worried. We eventually decided to look for Headmaster Varun and Miss Isis since they would know what was goin' on." Joey smiled at me before looking at Varun and Isis. "But when we all went to look for them, they had disappeared. Nobody could find them anywhere."

"At first we though that the teachers were just lying to us about not knowing where you were or if you were ok," continued Tristan. "But when they stopped teaching to—"

"They stopped teaching!" interrupted Varun, holding his arms into the air panicked.

"—help look for you we knew that they didn't know either."

"It wasn't until about two months into you being gone that Varuna and Isis finally showed up again," Anzu, and the others, all glared at the two by the door. "All of a sudden, we had a meeting in the auditorium for all students and staff. When we got there Varun told us that you had been implanted in order to save your life." Her face hardened. "He told all of us what had happened to you that they had to perform the implantation."

Joey's hands clenched and the muscles in hi neck were pulled taut. "He told us that you were badly beaten by one of the students here." He gave me a small smile. "I think you would be very happy to know how fast everybody started to ask questions."

I looked away. Thump. Of course they would ask questions. 'Why should we care? Who is Yugi?' Thump. They don't care about what happens to me. Thump.

Tristan was the one who spoke next. "Everybody started questioning the person next them." I stared at him as he laughed. "No one trusted anyone. Everyone was yelling at everybody."

"It was almost as if we could all hear the others thoughts," she smiled at me, "because everybody suddenly turned their attention to the only person that was quite. 'Ushio! Ushio did it!' Everyone knew that he could and, more importantly, _would_ do such a thing."

Joey busted out laughing. "I wish ya could'a seen it, Yug'!" He looked at me with the biggest smile I have _ever_ seen on his face. Bigger than when he saw food. "Ushio was flat out terrified!" He paused for a moment to let it sink in. Ushio . . . scared? "He turned and ran straight on out of the auditorium as fast as he could!"

Tristan looked at him with a smug smile. "Which that might be because of the army of students, both human and demon, right on his tail." He turned his attention to me. "It was hilarious!"

One part of what Joey had said caught my attention. "Even . . . even the dinshi were helping to find me?"

"Yeah," said Anzu. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It never occurred to me until now, but . . . you're right."

I looked at her confused. "'I'm right?' Right about what?"

"It never occurred to me that the demons helped us. It's . . . odd. They were looking just as hard as the humans. I wonder why they would help us to find a human."

Varun decided to interrupt us by clearing his throat. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I wish to talk to my daughter." He gestured toward the door. "If you please?"

Everyone looked at me for a moment before leaving, saying bye to me before going. To my surprise Varun gave Isis a stern look before she turned and left as well.

"What is it you want to talk to me about, Varun?"

He sighed, then walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. He brushed one of my bangs back behind my ear. Thump. Thump. "When are you going to stop calling me by my first name and just call me 'Dad?'"

"It just doesn't feel right," I muttered, looking away. I knew it hurt him to know that I didn't consider him my _actual_ father. He wanted me to consider him my father since I was little.

"I guess I can't replace your real father, whoever he is." He looked down at the ground, sad. Then, he sighed and turned toward me with a smile. "But that really isn't why I want to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about then?" I narrowed my eyes. "Is something wrong?"

He looked kind of sheepish. "Nothing is really _wrong_ per say, but this is important."

"What is it already. You're scaring me?" Thump.

"Yugi, do you remember those stories I used to tell you about my family?"

"Yeah, of course." How could I possibly forget? Varun used to tell me stories about his family where they fought against kinshi. His family's responsibility was to destroy kinshi in order to protect people. He continued that duty by building this school. Apparently, his family has been doing so for thousands of years. "What does that have to do with all this?"

He was quite for a moment. He didn't look at me; instead, he looked down at the ground. "Five thousand years ago, a very powerful kinshi was born from a princess in Egypt. The pharaoh thought that the kinshi could be used against his enemies as a weapon. But that proved impossible."

"The princess was a black hearted woman who only wanted greed and power. She had planned to murder her father so that she could rule over Egypt."

"The kinshi had been living there in the palace. He never harmed anyone. He only feed when necessary, and even then, none one was killed. He cared for both the pharaoh and the princess and would protect them when necessary."

"One day, the princess had several guards go bring the kinshi to her room. A better term would capture. He was gagged and beated so badly that he couldn't walk. They dragged him to her room like she asked, and when he was there, she ordered him to kill the pharaoh."

"He refused. He had gained much respect for the pharaoh, after all he had let a kinshi stay in his own home where as it would normally have been killed. She yelled at him. Beat him. Whipped him. Tortured him. And raped him. All of this in order to get him to obey her."

"Nobody else was in the room during all of this, so what none of this is one hundred percent accurate, but it is said that the kinshi became enraged at her actions. He felt betrayed by the very person who brought him into this life. His heart filled with darkness that night, and he killed the princess."

Varun closed his eyes. "Simply 'killed' is an understatement. She was mercilessly and violently murdered. Tortured her for hours on end. He didn't allow her to die until he had at least given five times the wounds he had, had raped her five times, and lost five times as much blood."

"That is when my ancestor at the time intervened. He used an ancient spell that when bound the kinshi to an orb created from the kinshi's own soul. Within this orb, the kinshi was forced to," he paused for a moment, "I guess you could say he was put into a deep sleep. The spell bound him to the orb for one thousand years. After the time was up, he was to be born again, but he could only be born by someone with a pure soul."

"When the time came that the kinshi returned, my ancestor at the time noticed a difference in the demon. Although his heart was still filled with darkness, it was reduced. My ancestor believed that the light in the vessel affected the kinshi's darknes."

"Over the span of five thousand years, the kinshi has been reborn three times so far. Each time he became kinder and more merciful to others, but every time, he murdered the one who gave birth to them, no matter the gender." He finally looked at me. I don't know what all he saw on my face, but no matter what he saw, he continued. "And now, it is time for that kinshi to be reborn again."

Yes. Yes it is. I know who that kinshi is. I realized it half way through his tale. But why? Why would Varun choose me? I am nothing special.

Why did he choose me to be the one to give birth to a kinshi who has murdered thousands?

"Yugi, you have proven to be far more observant and understanding than I would have ever imagined for a girl only sixteen years old could be. You understand what I am telling you, don't you?"

"Yes," I whisper. I am not a fool. That little kinshi inside of me that I love so much . . . will be the death of me. Just like those who have come before me.

Thump.

Thump. Thump.

"That demon inside you, Yami, is the kinshi from five thousand years ago."

Thump.

I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Important:**

Tell me if you guys want Anzu-bashing. She may be nice now but if you want A-bashing then I will add it once Yami comes into the story. Just tell me Yes or No when you review. Which ever side wins, whether it's Yes or No, by the third review I will use. I will determine it by three reviews that way there cannot be a tie.

**P.S.:**

I just realized that there is one thing I never explained. You guys are probably wondering how the males have a dinshi when they have no uterus. Well, the dinshi is placed deretly underneath the skin where it builds its own protective sack. So yes, the dinshi born in females are more protected than males because they are further inside the human's body.

If you have any questions ask me in your review and I will either answer you in a message or I will answer on the next chapter.

Please Review.

Finished: Friday, June 11, 2010


	4. First Word

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Story Rating:**

Rated MA for contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated MA for contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Story Pairing(s):**

Puzzleshipping: Yami x Yugi — This is the main pairing. Others may occur throughout the story.

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks_

Any text that is inside this (~_blah blah blah_~) is stuff I am saying and not part of the story.

* * *

Soul Eater

First Word

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor of my soul room with Yami sitting by me. He was crying.

"Yami, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him. He didn't answer, but just stared at with sad eyes the broke my heart. I tried to sit up, but it was a struggle to do so because of my stomach. Once I got up, I decided to ask again. "Yami, why are you crying?"

He kept crying, but he started to make this . . . whining sound. As if he was scared.

"What's wrong?" I reached out to hug him, but he moved away, whining again. He sounded just like a scared puppy. Or a wounded one. "Yami, what is wrong?"

Yami pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his tiny arms around them. His shoulders trembled as he cried. Hard.

"Mama."

The word froze me for a moment. Who on earth . . . ?

Yami pulled his head out from his knees to look straight into my eyes. "Mama."

I could feel the tears build up in my eyes and quickly spill over. He said 'Mama.' Yami, my little Yami, spoke. He said his first word. Yami said 'Mama.' Yami called me 'Mama.'

Yami sniffed before titling his head. "Ma . . . ma?"

I quickly threw my arms around him. Now _I _was crying! "Y-Yami! You spoke! You said your first word!"

Yami squawked again, trying to escape out of my arms.

Instinctively, I held onto him tighter. He must have though that I was angry because he started crying louder. "Oh Yami, it's wonderful that you spoke." He still didn't calm down. "I love you."

He froze immediantly.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me with his eyes opened wide in shock. "What's wrong, Yami? Why are you so sad?"

Yami whimpered for a moment before looking around the room. He must have found what he was looking for because he ran on four legs over to the table that sat next to the bed. Their were several pictures of Varun and Isis on there. Now there were even a few of Joey, Tristan, and Anzu.

Yami reached up and grabbed the nearest one and ran back over to me. He sat down in front of me and held out the picture so it was upside down.

I took it from him and turned it over. It was one of Varun holding me a few days after he found me. An exact copy of this photo sat in a frame in my room.

I looked up at Yami with an eyebrow raised. He looked at me then looked pointedly back at the photo. I looked back as well. There was something he was trying to tell me. Something about Varun and me . . .

I looked back up at him as I realized. "You . . . you heard, didn't you?"

He only nodded as he stared at me.

He heard it. He heard what Varun was telling me. About him. About how he's killed people. Does he know that I know that he is going to kill me as well?

"I love you," I whispered. He jumped but did nothing else. "No matter what happens, I love you. Alright?"

Yami stared at me for a moment longer before he burst into tears. He rushed into my arms and held me tightly. I held him just as tight.

(~_I started crying as I wrote this part._~)

"Mama." Yami looked up at me and smiled a gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead and rested my cheek on top of his head.

"Mama," he sighed, and burrowed his face into my shoulder. "Mama."

That's the last thing I remembered.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was back in my room. I looked around and found Joey and Tristan sitting up in the corner asleep. Tea was using them as a pillow. They

I chuckled lightly and felt Yami kick lightly. I got the feeling that he was happy because I was happy.

I slowly tried to sit, slowly being the key word. Lord, how much time has it been now? I tried to sit up, but I get only get up enough so that my back was at a forty-five degree angle. I looked down at my stomach to see that . . . it stretched out to my knees!

I rested my upper back against the head board and waited for either Joey, Trsitan, and Anzu to wake up or for someone to come in. Knowing Isis, she has been checking on me every day.

My wait wasn't long before, right on cue, Isis walked into the room. She looked over to the guys and shook her head. When she saw that I was awake, she ran over to me and sat on the bed. "Are you alright, Yugi? You had me worried."

"I'm fine," I promised. She was probably worried sick, even though she, in my opinion, had no reason to. "How have you been?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "It's just like you to ask how _I'm_ doing," she muttered, "when _you_ are the one who has been falling unconscious on and off for the past nine months."

I started laughing as she said that, but I stopped as her words finally registered. "Wait, nine months! It's been _nine_ months?"

" . . . Yes . . . " she said slowly. She was probably worried that I was going to freak out.

"That means Yami will come out soon!" I yelled quietly to myself, trying not to wake the others.

Nine months. Nine months with my precious Yami. That would soon be over.

Most dinshi, and kinshi, are carried for nine months, just like with human children. They grow faster than human children do in the womb. So when they are 'born' they are usually about the size of a six or seven year old child. _That_ was why I was so huge.

"What?" she whispered and I looked back up at her. She was now staring at me with wide fearful eyes. "What did you just say?"

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand what she was so afraid of. "You mean about Yami being bo—"

"Are you insane?" she screeched as she stood. In the back of my mind, I heard the Anzu, Tristan, and Joey yell as they were startled awake. "How you say speak so kindly of it? Now that you know the truth! That _thing_ you're carrying is nothing but a _murdering, evil monster_!"

"He is not!" Despite how my brain was denying it in my mind, my voice broke at 'not.'"

She nodded as she noticed my hesitation.

"Leave me alone," I muttered as I felt the tears building up in my eyes. I had already figured out that Yami was going to kill me. I didn't need anybody else telling me as well.

"I don't want you to be all happy and joyful when it suddenly starts to attack yo—"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at her at the top of my lungs. "Get out!" I saw the others start to come over. "All of you! _Get out and leave me alone_!"

Isis didn't move. Joey and Tristan, thankfully, came and pulled Isis away from the room. Anzu had immediately fled from the room.

With them gone, I finally broke out crying. I didn't need this. I didn't need to be constantly told that my little Yami was going to kill me. Why can't they just let me live with the moment.

Thump. Thump. I felt Yami start kicking again. They were happening more often than normal, Thump, but then again, Thump, he wasn't kicking as hard as usual. Thump. Thump.

"I love you." Thump. "I love you so much. I wish you would love me like I love you."

I didn't notice when the door opened until the person there spoke. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

I felt the fear surge through as I recognized who it was, and I felt Yami give another kick that was harder than normal. He was probably reacting to my fear.

I looked up at him. Ushio stood there in the doorway, leaning his on his shoulder as he smirked at me.

"I can't believe that little Yugi is carrying." He started laughing, the sound of it making me shiver, as he shut the door behind him. "I must say, I _am_ surprised to see my bitch pregnant with something that _isn't_ mine."

"I'm not . . . "

"Really," he said as he walked closer to me, "I say you are." He reached behind him and pulled out a knife.

My eyes widened and I instinctively attempted to back away, but my lack of mobility prevented me from moving very far.

He crawled onto the bed and strattled my thighs. "I always thought that I would be the one to make your stomach swell like this." His left hand, as his right hand still held the knife, rubbed my stomach softly before it moved down to my shorts and yanked them off.

"I though I would be the first to thrust his cock inside that tight little tunnel of yours." He reached down with both hands and cut my underwear before throwing the pieces aside. "Tell me little Yugi, who was the first to fuck you senseless?"

"I . . . I haven't . . . "

"You haven't what?" He reached up and cut off my shirt this time, revealing my bra. He took off his shirt as well. "You what . . . don't who it was? Did you get raped?"

I was so scared stiff that I couldn't speak, or even move to stop him.

"I want to know who fucked what was mine?" He cut my bra off and reached to cut and work my right breast. "Or has it been more than one? You haven't become a whore as well have you?"

He put down his knife and let me go as he reached down to unzip his pants. He wore no undergarments.

His hard erection sprang up as he slide down his pants. "You know, the though of someone else taking you," his erection rose more, "makes me hard."

He stood up on his knees over my thighs and held down my hands, and started thrusting against my stomach. "You are _my_ whore." He moaned at 'my'."

I felt so sick. But my feared for not only myself, but mostly for Yami. I just prayed that whatever Ushio did to me didn't hurt him.

Ushio suddenly stopped and crawled around me until he was strattling my chest. He leaned back against my stomach as he placed his even harder penis between my breasts and squeezed them together.

He moaned as he began to thrust lightly. "Fuck, Yugi," he moaned. "I can't wait to thrust inside you."

I tired to move, tried to say something, tried to _do_ something, but I remained frozen.

"Look at you, my good little whore." He got up and moved my legs so that he was kneeling between them. He leaned down and grasped his knife again and held it up in the air, point down.

"But not while you are carrying someone else child!" His arm came down and it took me a few seconds to register the pain.

I screamed as the fire burned in my stomach. It started at the peak and moved downward toward my waist. Was he really crazy enough to cut out . . .

"No!" I screamed as my arms flailed around me. I tried to claw at him but my stomach prevented me from reaching him.

I felt as his hands reached into my stomach and the knife cut into my uterus. He was really doing this! He was really going to cut Yami out of me!

"No! Leave him alone!" My screams did nothing to stop. "Leave him alone! Please!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you have something that isn't mine."

I heard the growl at the same time I heard him gasp. He stumbled back to the end of the bed, stuttering. "I-I-It ca-ca-can't _be_! What is that thing?"

I felt my stomach move from the inside and all my pain faded away. All of my senses of touch just evaporated away.

I heard that all too familiar growl before I heard Ushio yell in pain. I managed to gather enough energy to look to see what was going on. My eyes widened at what I saw.

His pitch black tail was now near seven feet long. His skin was now pitch black and the whites of his eyes were now black. His open mouth revealed white fangs and his nails were lengthened into claws. His crimson eyes glowed brighter than ever before. And filled with rage.

Yami, my little Yami, was actually on the still screaming Ushio as he clawed and bit him over and over again and any part of his body he could find.

"Y-Yami," I gasped as my vision started to blur and darken around me.

Yami looked up at me then, for just one fleeting moment. He stared at me just like Varun stared at people who used to make fun of me. He was protecting me. Maybe he did care.

Or maybe he just didn't want anyone having what he though was his.

* * *

I want to thank **Angel's Charm** and **Chronos Mephistopheles** for reviewing the last chapter the same day I added it.

I got completely stuck on this chapter. I had severe writer's block. Sorry for taking so long.

Ok, everyone, I just wanted to let ya'll know that some chapters, or parts of chapters, will _not_ all be in Yugi's POV. I will _not_ identify to you who's POV it is. I want that to be part of the story, reading and figuring out whose it is based on how they think and what they say. I have read plenty of amazing stories that was always in 1st person but never said whose it was. Sometimes I will use third person POV as well. Just letting you know so you're not surprised.

So, yay! Yami's finally here for real! I bet you guys have been waiting for this! I wish I could say, "I hope you like the chapter!" but I fell like it is so wrong to say right now. I am sorry that I made that happen to Yugi but it is needed.

If you have any questions either mention it in your review or send me a message. I don't care which.

* * *

Started: Saturday, June 12, 2010

Finished: Monday, August 30, 2010


	5. Gymnastics

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Story Rating:**

Rated MA for contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K for no coarse language, violence, or adult themes.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Story Pairing(s):**

Puzzleshipping: Yami x Yugi

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks_

Any text that is inside this (~_blah blah blah_~) is stuff I am saying and not part of the story.

* * *

Soul Eater

Gymnastics

* * *

When I next opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. It was too white. I turned my head and saw several simple beds lined against the wall. I turned the other way and saw the same thing. It must have been the nurse's office.

I heard something that sounded like a nail scrapping a piece of glass and looked to see Yami inside a glass ball hanging from the ceiling.

He was running along the inside of the sphere on all fours, every once in a while beating it with his hands or ramming his shoulder into it. Every once in a while he would open his mouth but the glass prevented me from hearing the cries he made.

I started trying to sit up so that I could get him out. It was obvious that he didn't like begin in there.

Once he noticed my movement, Yami froze. He stared at me as he hung upside down in the sphere. Suddenly, he jumped down and pressed up against the glass closest to me with a big smile on his face

I couldn't help but smile. He actually wanted me with him!

I placed my feet on the floor and stood up slowly. It amazed me that I wasn't sore or anything. I took that moment to look at my now flat stomach. It felt kind of . . . _wrong_ not to have Yami still inside me.

I looked up at Yami as I heard him tapping on the glass. He looked normal again. No black skin, claws gone, his sclera (~_the white of the eye_~) white again. His long tail swept side-to-side softly.

I walked over to him as I inspected at him. He just looked like my Yami.

As I reached the glass I looked around to find a way to get him out. He turned and climbed over to the other side. I walked over and found a six digit number coded key pad there. I rolled my eyes. Isis.

I thought about possible number combinations Isis would use, unless . . .

I reached up and typed in 122892 and the pad unlocked. Varun must have picked this lock so that I could open it. It figures he would pick the day he found me. (~_12-28-92, December 28, 1992 is my birthday._~)

Yami rushed out and jumped into my arms. "Mama!"

I squeezed him to me and spun us in place. "Oh, Yami, you're really here!"

"Mama," he said as he nuzzled my neck. His long tail wrapped around my lower back and waist in several loops. "Mama."

I giggled from sheer happiness that I was _finally_ holding him. "Come on, Yami. Let's lay down."

He squawked before flashing a brilliant smile.

INSERT LINE

It was a few hours before anyone came in.

Yami and I spent the time just snuggled up together in the bed. Me whispering to him and him cooing at the affection. So when he suddenly sat up, ran off, and hide under the bed, I froze in shock.

I looked toward the door as it started opening. It was Isis. She stared me for a moment before looking to the glass prison Yami was in before. Her eyes widen and she let out a startled scream before looking madly around the room.

She looked under tables, around desks, in closets, behind machinery, and she finally started looking under the beds. As she came to mine, I was so afraid that she would get Yami.

As she bent down to look under my bed on my left, and I saw movement on my right. I looked quickly to see Yami hanging side ways on the side of the bed. Isis wouldn't be able to see him while looking under the bed.

Just as Isis sat up, Yami crawled back under the bed.

Isis snorted and went to look under the next bed.

Although I already knew the answer, I finally gathered enough courage to ask, "W-What are you looking for, Isis?"

She inspected the last bed before she answered. "Not important." With that she walked out of the room.

I blinked for a moment. That was . . . unexpected. I was expecting her to start yelling at me like, "Where is it? You know where it is! Don't lie to me!"

I watched as Yami climbed back onto the bed. He crawled up to me and sat on my lap. I sat up and rested my back against the headboard so that I would be more comfortable.

Yami turned his head toward the door and growled.

"Yami, no!" I said forcibly. He immediately stopped and looked at me confused. "Don't growl or be mean to Isis. She just wants what's best for me." I looked away from him then. "She just wants to keep me safe."

Yami stood up in front of me then. He reached out pulled my face back toward him. His bottom lip vibrated as he made a whining sound.

"What?" I looked into his sad eyes and felt as his emotions filtered over through the link I knew had been created. "Why are you sad?"

He looked down at the ground sheepishly as I felt the guilt filter over. "Oh, Yami, I'm not mad. I promise."

He looked back up at me with fearful eyes. "I'm not mad."

He jumped back into my arms and nuzzled my neck, purring like kitten.

We were still cuddling when the door suddenly burst open. Isis stood there with two young men there with her. I recognized them immediately.

She gasped as her eyes zeroed in on Yami.

His lips were pulled back showing his now pointed teeth, but he didn't growl.

"There," she said as he pointed at Yami. "Take that _thing_ and get it away from her. I don't care how you do it. Just don't hurt the girl." She turned to leave. "Bring it to my room once you've caught it." With that she walked from the room.

Yami hissed then. "No! Don't touch him!" I pulled him up and into my arms, holding him tight. He wrapped his tail tight around my waist, but not tight enough to hurt me.

One of the guys walked slowly over to the bed with his arms up. He always was one of the more gentle teachers here. But for how long.

He had short brown hair maybe only an inch long. He also had matching brown eyes. He was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of white tennis shoes. He was about five foot eight.

Yami just kept on hissing at him. He got louder as Midori, he was one of my favorite teachers, slowly sat on the bed. He never took his eyes off Yami and Yami did the same.

"Come on little guy," he said gently. "Let go of that girl you got there and—"

Yami's tail suddenly unwound itself from my waist and encircled Midori's chest, holding his arms to his torso.

The other one, who was actually Midori's partner, Tensai, took a step forward to intervene but Midori glanced at him, stopping him.

Tensai was very short compared to most dinshi, about five foot two. He had long black hair and green eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black shorts and no shoes.

Midori looked back at Yami. "You don't really won't to hurt me." It wasn't a question. "If you wanted to hurt me you would have done so already." He glanced over to Tensai. "My friend over there, Tensai, he has a knack for reading others minds." He looked back at Yami. "Why don't you tell him why you're doing this?"

Yami stared at Midori for a moment longer before loosening his tail, but he didn't let Midori go.

"Yami," I said. I knew that Midori wouldn't do _anything_ unless Yami threatened me. "Yami, let him go."

Yami's head turned toward me so swiftly that I nearly missed the movement. "Trust me, Yami. He won't hurt you, or me."

He looked back at Midori before he slowly unraveled his tail from my teacher. He slowly looked over to Tensai.

Tensai's eyes stayed on Yami as he concentrated. He didn't even blink. It was a few moments before he suddenly gasped.

"You . . . you are _the_ Yami?"

What? I stared at him for a moment. As I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, he suddenly bowed down on the floor, his forehead touching the floor.

Yami emitted one quite growl before Tensai sat up and looked at Yami with a smile on his face. "My Lord, we have waited patiently for your return. The council has been causing much trouble over the past few centuries."

There was a moment of silence before, "Wait a minute," Midori said exasperated. "What are you talking about? Why are you calling him 'My Lord'?"

Tensai looked over to him. "This is King Yami. King of Kinshi, and since it is the kinshi that are the highest in demon ranking, he is the King of Demons."

"What?" I asked in shock. I looked down at Yami to find him beaming up at me. "I-Is that true?" He nodded excitedly at me.

"Wow."

I looked over to Midori. 'Wow,' he'd said. That's pretty much what I was thinking.

Midori looked over to Tensai. "Does Ishizu know this?"

"Yes," he answered as he looked at Yami. "She has always known."

Midori sighed. "Her prejudices against all demons alike is not allowing her to see reason." He looked over to Yami. "My friend and I are not going to take you from Yugi. As long as you don't hurt her."

Yami growled at them. It wasn't threatening though. It sounded more like he was denying Midori's words. "Mama," he said firmly as he snuggled into my chest.

I started laughing at that before I thought about Isis. "You know, she _will_ come back when she doesn't find him in her room."

I had been speaking to Midori, so I was surprised when Tensai was the one who answered. "Then we just have to move you somewhere else where she won't know to find you." He smirked at me. "And I know just the place."

"Do I _want_ to know what you're talking about?" Midori asked skeptically.

"Why, with the other students of course." At both Midori's and my confused stares, Tenai continued, "Isis cannot make a show in a classroom full of children or in the child filled hallways." He looked over to Midori. "And your ranking as a teacher is higher than hers, so as along as Yugi has your permission to stay with you throughout the day, she will not be able to force Yugi, or Yami, from your side."

Midori smiled at his partner. "That is an excellent idea!" He looked over to me. "What do you say, Yugi? Are you ready to go back to class?"

"I-I . . . I guess so. Now that I have a partner, I guess I'll have to start taking classes with him." I looked down at Yami. "What do you say, Yami? Do you want to go to class with me?"

Yami looked up at me and his brows creased in confusion.

"Here we take classes to learn how to fight!" Midori said enthusiastically. "You'll have fun!" He extended the "u" in fun.

It surprised me when Yami beamed up at him. He let out what I could only guess was an agreement.

"Alighty, let's go!" Midori yelled as he stood up. How on Earth does Tensai keep up with up with him? "Well come on," he said as he pulled me to my feet. Yami wrapped his tail around me loosely so that he wouldn't fall. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you."

"Really?" None of the students really cared for me. Not that they didn't like me, it was just a neutral feeling.

"Yes," said Tensai as we walked from the room. "I was quite surprised by how a vast majority of the students reacted only after a few weeks of you being missing."

"I can't wait." I wasn't lying either, which surprised me. I wanted to see all the people that I had been learning with.

At this school, there are certain classes that are not until the student has a partner. Midori and Tensai teach both regular classes, like simple self defense, and the higher classes as well.

"What class are we going to?" I asked.

"Gymnastics."

"What?" I took gymnastics when I was five! "Why are we going to _gymnastics_?"

Tensai looked over his shoulder, smirking at me. "Let's just say, you've never taken this kind of gymnastics before."

I decided to just keep quiet. Knowing these two, they weren't going to tell me anything.

Yami cooed from where he had been resting his chin on my shoulder. He had moved from his position in my arms to clinging to my back. His tail was wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck lightly, his tail holding almost all his weight.

"It's okay, Yami," I said soothingly to calm him. His worried expression worried _me_. "I'm just confused is all. Nothing is wrong."

He tilted his little head and whined like a little puppy. It was so cute! His frown morphed into pout. I chuckled. He must have heard that.

"_Ma_ma," he whined.

I just chuckled again.

"Neither of you two will be laughing by the end of the day," Midori laughed while looking over his shoulder and winked at me.

Yami growled lightly in my ear.

"Why?"

I heard Tensai chuckle. That's not good sign.

"You'll find out why." That was all Midori said as he turned forward again.

I sighed as we kept walking. We weren't walking for much longer as Midori and Tensai stopped in front of a reinforced steel door.

That wasn't a good sign either.

Midori turned to me. "Well, Yugi," he reached for the doorknob, "welcome to Gymnastics!"

He threw open the door, and every one inside turned as the door slammed into the wall.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

* * *

I want to thank **Chronos Mephistopheles **for reviewing for the last chapter minutes after I added it and **Raindrops** **on a** **Rose** for reviewing the last chapter.

I want to thank **ImagineKat**, **psychicgirl32**, and **dragonfly91** for adding this story to his/her Favorite Stories list.

I want to thank **.Hearts.x** for adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list.

I want to thank **ArtemisEztilli** and **Rat001** for adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription.

I want to thank **Kohanita** for adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription and for adding me to his/her Author Alert subscription.

I also want to thank **Kalsifer** for adding _Soul Eater_ to his/her Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription about an hour after I added the last chapter.

I also want to thank **marstoearth** for adding _Soul Eater_ to his/her Story Alert subscription a few hours after I added the last chapter, for reviewing, and for adding me to his/her Author Alert subscription.

I also want to thank **Chibi-Yami-Hikari** and **Happyfish** for both reviewing for the last chapter.

I also want to thank **Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name** for reviewing for chapter one and the last chapter a few hours after I added it, for adding the story to his/her Favorite Stories list, and for adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription.

And I also want to thank **Ruby Warrior Girl 730** for adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list.

* * *

"Midori" is Japanese for "green" and "tensai" is Japanese for "genius."

This story probably won't be updated for a while because now I am going to work on _Demon's Angel_ for a while. I am starting school on September 8, 2010 so the updates will probably slow down.

I meant to finish this story before school started but I had to finish my Reader's Journals for _Jane Eyre_, "The Crucible", and_ The Things They Carried_; all of which are excellent reads. If you don't know what Reader's Journals are, it is something that you have to fill out for a book that you read during the summer. AP English (not the language) classes do it.

Right after I added the last chapter, I started typing this chapter. I got to page seven and then I just lost the interest to work on the story. I'm sorry about that. But sometimes you want to type and sometimes you don't.

I had originally planned to make this chapter longer, but I decided to just end it here. Let me know how I'm doing. Good or bad?

* * *

Started: Monday, August 30, 2010

Finished: Saturday, October 02, 2010


	6. Secrets in Gymnastics

**Summary**:

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names on this chapter belong to KelseyAlicia. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated MA for contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K for no coarse language, violence, or adult themes.

**Story Pairing(s):**

Puzzleshipping: Yami x Yugi

**Notes:**

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

* * *

Soul Eater

Secret in Gymnastics

* * *

I stared into the room in front of me in shock. I had never seen such a horrible sight.

Dozens and dozens of children littered the room. Some were on the floor, the furniture, the slides, the play sets, the walls, the ceiling.

Yeah, that's right, the walls and ceiling. That's because these weren't just normal children. They were all dinshi children.

Some of them looked completely human, except for the dark gleam in them. Some of them had tails, or claws, or fangs. Some looked like animals and some had no form, more like blobs.

Most everyone was covered in blood; whether it was their own or each others, I don't know, but it was a horrific sight.

One of the dinshi made a small little cry and slowly stepped forward.

Yami hissed imediantly.

He tried to climb down off me, but I grabbed him so he was in my arms with his back to my chest. "No, Yami. You can't fight them. Understand?"

Yami made a whining sound, but kept struggling.

The little creature was a _tiny_ little tiny. It looked like a tiny black dragon, and it had glowing red eyes. It slowly crept right up to me. It didn't look like it was stalking, just curious.

Yami held out his arms to the tiny dragon and clenched his hands again and again. He looked like a little kid begging for a puppy. That's what made me put him down.

Yami just sat on the ground and reached out toward the dragon that moved a little bit faster toward him.

When the dragon reached him, it cooed and snuggled up to Yami, acting like a kitten. It was very cute. Yami pet it and snuggled up to it as well.

I figured if Yami liked it, it must not be a bad dinshi. So I walked up to it.

It hissed at me, but not the 'I'll kill you for no reason' kind of hiss. It sounded like it was just afraid that I would hurt it if I got too close.

Yami made some kind of whining sound and the dragon stopped hissing. So I slowly reached down to pet it.

I have touched plenty of reptilian type dinshi, but this one was definitely unique. It was so warm, probably around 95 degrees Fahrenheit. It had hard smooth scales, which had a little red in them when you got close. It was a beautiful dragon.

It sniffed my hand a few times before licking my hand. Yami smiled and cooed, glad that the dragon approved of me.

I looked up at the other dinshi gathered around us. How could Varun let them all live in such a state.

It was then that I _really _noticed the dinshi around me. They all stared at me, but not like before. Before they glared or smirked at me like I was prey, but now, they looked at me like I was something they could trust. And slowly they approached.

I sat down Indian style and several of the little dinshi reached out to touch me.

The ones who were humanoid, and had hands, touched me with their fingers. Touching me with just one finger first, then, getting braver, would touch me on my arm or leg, or side or back or just a second, then let others take their place.

The more animalistic one touched me with their snouts, tails, paws. Some of them even nibbled softly on my hands like puppies.

None of them touched Yami though. He just sat there with a smile and watched the others approach and touch me.

I suddenly felt familiar scales touch my hand and looked down at the dinshi.

It was another dragon. It looked very similar to the black dragon the still sat with Yami, but this one was white as snow. It had brilliant sapphire eyes, and through them, I could see that this dragon was intelligent, like the black one.

The two dragons were different in body proportions though. Where the black one was thin and long, built for speed, this one was short and wide, built for power.

"Hey, little guy,"' I said softly as I picked the little thing up into my lap.

A high pitch hum sounded through the white dragon. Yami chuckled.

"Oh, excuse me. I mean 'little girl.'"

The dragon cooed, and I laughed.

Yami and I stayed there with the dinshi all night.

* * *

It was the yelling going on outside that woke me up.

"How could you put her in there with those monstrosities?" I could tell this one was a familiar woman's voice

"I saw no harm in it," said a male.

"Has everyone here gone insane? She's probably dead in there!"

"I very much doubt that," said another male.

"Of course _you_ don't! You're one of them!"

There was a deep growl.

"Unlock the door, Midori!" yelled Isis.

"Alright, alright," Midori finally sighed, exasperated. "Quit yelled in my ear. I'm not deaf."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Be quite," snapped Tensai.

Isis didn't answer.

The jingling of keys alerted me to the fact that Isis was about to see me snuggled up several dozen young dinshi. Although I'm perfectly comfortable with this, it probably isn't a good way of staying in Isis's good books.

I carefully twisted my way out of the children that had laid around and partially on me. I felt a slight tug on my foot, and looked to see Yami looking me with one eye as he rubbed the other sleepily. His tail was wrapped around my ankle.

I held out my arms for him and he smiled reaching his arms out so I could pick him up. I carefully stepped over all the little children and walked to the door.

"Hurry up!"

"I have a key to most every room in this building. It might take awhile to find the right key."

Isis just screamed her aggravation.

I walked right up to the door and leaned against the wall. Midori will unlock it, and then Isis will run right in and not see me. When did I become so mean?

Yami made a soft sound, disagreeing with me.

I held him a little bit tighter. Of course, she wants to take Yami away from me. And I won't let her.

With a click, the door flew open and Isis rushed in. "Yugi!" She looked wildly around the room. Her scream had awoken the sleeping children.

As they all growled and glared, she still called my name, but didn't walk any closer to the children.

She started getting desperate, so I decided to come out before she did something too desperate. "I'm right here, Isis."

She turned to me and was about to hug me, until she noticed Yami in my arms.

"Why do you still have that thing?"

Yami hissed softly. It wasn't aggressive so I didn't scold him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Isis sent an evil look to Midori, who stood at the door with Tensai, before looking back at me. "Just come on." With that, she walked out of the room.

I readjusted my hold on Yami and followed her out. I stopped at the door and looked back at the children. They all stared at me with sad expressions.

"I'll do something about this. I promise."

I didn't look back at them as I walked away from the "Gymnastics" classroom. Students walk past thinking that, in the room, people are doing flips and twirls, but they don't know the truth.

As I followed Isis I thought about a lot of things.

Does Varun know about the conditions that the children are in? If he does, why is he letting it continue?

Do the teachers know as well? Midori and Tensai must have already known, but what about the others?

Why are so many children in one place? Why aren't they with their partners?

Well, I'm going to have to talk to Varun about this. Something needs to be done.

* * *

In case you didn't notice, there is a reason why I had Yugi think of the dinshi children as "dinshi", and then later "children." This shows how the way she thinks of dinshi is changing.

* * *

Started: Friday, March 25, 2011

Finished: Sunday, May 08, 2011


	7. Bath Time

**Summary**:

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names in this story belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated MA for contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K+ for minor action violence without serious injury and mild coarse language.

**Story Pairing(s):**

Puzzleshipping: Yami x Yugi

**Notes:**

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

* * *

Soul Eater

Bath Time

* * *

"Tensai," Midori asked slowly and seriously, "why do you think those young dinshi didn't kill Yugi last night?"

Tensai looked toward his human and partner. The two were in their own bedroom about an hour after they had retrieved Yugi and took her to Varun. "I believe they know who she is." (1)

"And just _who _exactly is that?"

Tensai paused for a moment before answering. "The life bringer of our king."

Midori chuckled before looking back at Tensai. His expression making it obvious that he knew there was more to it than that. "I am in no ways an expert into the ways that your kind is able to pick up on things," his eyes narrowed, "but I do know it would take more than _that_ for one girl to gain the trust and so many dinshi in a single night."

Tensai looked out the window with a sigh. In the reflection, Midori could see Tensai's saddened expression. "Our king has been through so much in his many years of life. Now, he has found another who he cares for deeply, just like that princess." Tensai looked back at Midori. "All of my kind prays that . . . he will not be hurt like that again. We pray that this girl will make him happy." He looked back out the window. "So those young ones show their faith to their king in the one way they can, by showing their faith in the girl."

Midori stared at Tensai in shock. He had never seen Tensai show such emotions for anyone. Finally, he smiled. "I suppose it's time for things to change around here."

Tensai smiled back at him. "Yes, a change that has been long over do, my friend."

* * *

I stood outside the door to Varun's for minutes, just staring at it. I was getting ready for what I was about to do.

Yami had moved from my arms to my back, with his tail wrapped around my waist. He must have known that I wanted my hands free.

His presence helped to calm me, so I had decided to bring him with me. And I probably wouldn't be able to stand mot having him around for even a few minutes and visa versa.

Finally, I took one long, deep breath and stepped into my adoptive father's office.

Varun was waiting for me. He sat in his black leather chair behind his desk. The papers that usually cover the entire desk were stacked on the floor behind him, out of the way.

"Varun," I stated after I had closed the door behind me.

"Yugi, please come in and sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

"We sure do, _Dad_." The sarcasm I used on the word 'Dad' make Varun flinch. I sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Varun's desk and waited for him to speak.

He sighed as he realized I wasn't going first. "I suppose you're angry with me."

"A little." He looked up at me shocked. "More ashamed than angry."

"Of course." He pinched the crook of his nose and said, "I had no idea about—"

I interrupted him. "How can you not know? You're in charge of the whole school!"

Varun let go of his nose and looked up at me seriously. "Actually, I'm not."

That threw me for a loop. "What do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"When Ishizu turned twenty-two she was at the top of all her classes. She would have been amazing in the field. But as you know, we don't send students to fight kinshi would a dinshi partner. This infuriated her. She was going to run away when I offered her to help me run this school. We split the different sections of the school between the two of us. I got Education, Food and Nutrition, and Dormitories. Ishizu got Health Care, Technology, and Dinshi Care." (2)

Varun chuckled darkly. "I should have known better than to go and give Ishizu responsibly of the treatment of all the young dinshi. Dinshi Care means the care for the dinshi when they are too young to be taught to fight and be in classrooms. I had no idea what condition they were in."

His eyes suddenly softened. "When you got a little older, I was going to give you my sections." At my shocked expression he continued. "I'm not as old as I used to be, and I need someone who truly cares about this school to run it. But I believe that some change is in order _now_. Yugi," he paused to make sure he had my attention, he had it, "I am giving Dinshi Care to you."

I don't really know how long I sat there in shock, but Yami was shaking me and whining worriedly when I finally 'came back to Earth.' "What do you mean? I'm still a student. I can't own any part of the school."

"Actually, you can. I have full rights to give my school to my daughter."

"Why not give full ownership to Isis? She is actually related to you by blood. I'm just some girl you found on the street."

I felt Yami jump as I said the last sentence. He must not have known that Varun wasn't my real father.

Varun stared at me for a moment. His expression unnerved me. It was completely blank, unreadable.

"Yugi you are much more than 'just some girl.' You were able to bring the Demon King back from his thousand years of sleep."

When he mentioned Yami's title, we both turned to him. He looked back at us with intelligent eyes. He understood all we were saying.

"Not many people would have survived the implantation, but you did. Even fewer would have survived the pregnancy, but you did. I believe that if you were in charge of the dinshi until they are old enough, then it would make this school a better place for the humans and dinshi," he paused with a glance at Yami, "and kinshi. Please, Yugi. Will you?"

I glanced at Yami to see him nod at me. With a smile, I turned back to Varun. "I will."

* * *

Thankfully, Varun didn't make me stay to watch him inform Isis that she would no longer be head of Dinshi Care. I don't even want to think about how mad she's going to be when she finds out.

Varun told me that I could do want ever I wanted with the children. The only restriction is that they cannot leave the room, but besides that, I have free reign.

Before I decide what to do, I should probably just observe them. I want to bring in some toys and maybe some slides to play on. They all definitely need a bath.

Using the key Varun gave me, I unlocked the 'Gymnastics' door. That name plate has definitely got to go.

The children paused as I entered the room, Yami on my back. They all didn't move for a few seconds before stopping what they were doing and walked toward us.

"Hey, everyone," I said softly as I sat down. Yami was snuggling up to that black dragon again. "Guess what? I'm going to give you all a bath. Do you what that means?" I took the silence as a no. "Do you know what water is?"

Again, no one said or did anything. Then, Yami stood next to me and, apparently, told them something because they all turned to five bog containers of water, which obviously wasn't enough for them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" It was hopefully Midori bringing me what I had asked for.

Sure enough, it was Midori. "Miss Yugi, here are the soap, wash clothes, and towels you requested." He came in, along with Tensai, each pushing a cart full of the materials.

"Thank you, Mr. Midori, Mr. Tensai."

Midori laughed at me. "You're welcome, my dear. Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"I'm sure, Mr. Midori. I want them to trust me, and what better way to than a bath."

"Quite right, quite right. Well then, we'll be off. Come on, Tensai." Midori turned and walked toward the door, pausing for Tensai.

Tensai stared at me for a moment, before leaving with Midori.

"Alright," I sighed once they closed the door. "Let's get started."

* * *

After about an hour and a half of patience, and Yami's help, I was able to get a pattern going.

Yami, being the only one between the two of who can actually communicate with the children, supervised when the next would come to me.

Then I would scrub the mixture of dirt and blood off their bodies.

Next was the part that every one of them found the best. I would take a bucket of water and pour it over them to rinse them off.

And finally, I would dry them off the best I could and had Yami to tell them to dry off more.

The system was slow, but smooth and I had no mishaps.

And, I also discovered something that I could add to the room. Tanks. Some of the children seemed to prefer the water to the air. Some big tanks filled with water is definitely on my list, some beds too.

* * *

(1) Just so you know, all partners sleep in the same room but on different beds. I just didn't want you to think that they were together in this story.

(2) I know 'Dinshi Care' sounds lame, but I couldn't think of anything real good.

The first scene is for **Malakia **who asked me in a review if "the reason the other dinshi didn't attack was because they knew Yami was the demon king or for some other reason?" So here is your answer.

Also, in case you may have gotten confused, the first scene happens during/after the second scene. It's not in chronological order.

* * *

Started: Friday, June 17, 2011

Finished: Saturday, June 18, 2011


	8. Reunited

**Summary**:

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names in this story belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated MA for contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K for no coarse language, violence, or adult themes.

**Story Pairing(s):**

Puzzleshipping: Yami x Yugi

**Notes:**

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

* * *

Soul Eater

Reunited

* * *

Now that the all the children are taken care of, my next plan was to get each child with their partners. The hard part is figuring out who goes with who since Isis never kept record of who have partners in the room.

"Yami?" I asked him as he played with his friend, that same black dragon, "is there any way you can ask them if they know who their partners are?"

Yami blinked at me before saying something to the dragon. It chirped back at him before Yami looked back at me with a smile and a nod.

That made me smile. "So if I brought his partner in here, he could identify him?"

Yami turned back to the dragon and turned back to me and nodded.

"This is perfect!" I cried in joy, making every child in the room look at me. "S-Sorry." They went about their business.

"Yami do you want to come with me or stay here?" I asked as I turned toward the door.

He didn't even hesitate as he ran toward me and sprang on my back.

* * *

Thanks to Varun's help, he organized a surprised assembly and got all the students and teachers in the gymnasium in one hour. Which is unbelievable, but then again, he is the principal.

"All right, everyone," Varun said as he spoke through the microphone to the gathered crowd. "I'm sure you all are wondering why we had this surprise gathering. My daughter will explain the reason why. I want everyone to behave, keep quite, and give her your undivided attention. What she has to say shall affect many of you greatly."

Varun waved his hand toward me as I stepped onto the stage. Yami walked beside me now, on two legs this time. Probably to impress the humans here. Everyone clapped and cheered as I walked up to the microphone.

After shyly clearing my throat, I began, "Hello, everyone. As I believe you all know, I have recently been chosen as a host for a demon." Everyone cheered. "I would like to introduce you two him." I looked down at the child at my feet. "This is Yami."

Everyone cheered again, and I could make out a lot of "Hello, Yami"s. Yami climbed up onto my back and hid his face in my shoulder blades. I giggled at his shyness. As the crowd calmed down I turned serious. "But, I'm not here to talk about me. I have a very important question to ask all of you, and I want you to answer truthfully. How many of you have a dinshi that you gave to Ishizu to take care of?"

It waited a few seconds and nobody raised their hand. That is until, Joey raised his right hand up high for all to see. Then, slowly, more and more people started to raise their hand. Finally, their were enough hands to be pretty close to the number of dinshi children. "Everyone whose hands are now raised, come with me."

I didn't give anymore explanation before I turned and walked out of the auditorium. The shuffle of feet told me that some people had come, but I didn't look to see who had or hadn't come. Those who decide not to come, probably don't care at all about their partner.

Finally, I stopped as I reached the room where the children were. Finally, I turned.

Most everyone who had raised their hand was here. I could tell there were less here, but there were more than I had thought there would be.

"I would like to thank all of you, for coming with me today. I want everyone to line up in two rows against this wall. Two of you will come in at a time, as the two leave, the next two shall enter. You will learn while you are here once you come inside. This process will take several hours, if you're not willing to wait that long, go." I turned to the door and held it open. "The first two can come in."

The two in the front of the lines didn't move.

"If ya won't go, I will!" A voice said from further down the line, and Joey stepped out of his line and walked forward and into the room.

I smiled at his back before turning back to the others. "Who else?"

"I will."

My eyes widened as Seto Kaiba stepped forward and into the room as well.

I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I couldn't help the smile from my face as I watched Kaiba and Joey stand eight feet away from each other in discomfort, mixing from glaring at each other to watching the children that completely surrounded them warily.

"It's alright, they won't hurt you." I walked forward until I stood between the two, hopefully to relieve some tension.

"Yug', aren't these things dangerous?" Joey asked, though he sounded more curious than frightened.

"No," I said angrily, though not at Joey. "Ishizu made them sound like monsters because she hates all dinshi. She has been lying to everyone, that is why Varun made me in charge of them now."

"Really, Yug'!" Joey said excited. "Congratulations!"

I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

"Why are we here, Yugi?" Kaiba asked like he didn't really care.

I smiled at him before looking over my shoulder to Yami. "Okay, Yami, go find them."

Yami nodded before jumping down and walking forward so he stood in front of us. He said something in the demon language that all demons know from birth. He was asking them which one of them were these humans' partners.

Two cries came from our right, and all four of us turned and, to my surprise, saw the black and white dragons from before. They ran toward Yami and hid behind him, hiding from Joey and Kaiba.

With a laugh, I walked forward and sat beside Yami, and the two little dragons moved into my lap. I looked up toward the two other humans in the room. "Do you recognize these two?"

Kaiba shook his head slightly, while Joey answered, "Nah, ain't seen 'em in my life."

I looked down at the two children. I had been hoping they would have _at least_ said, "I think I've seen it before." God! Had they never even gotten the chance to look at them?

I blinked as I realized that that was probably the very case. Sounded just like something Ishizu would do.

I looked at Yami and whispered in his ear, "Which one is Kaiba's?"

Yami pointed to the larger, white dragon.

I stood, picking up the dragons as I did so, and walked to the two. "Kaiba, here is your dinshi," I said as I placed the white dragon in his surprised arms. I walked to Joey and placed his in his arms. "And this is your dinshi. Now, go away and bond. Bye!"

"What?" Kaiba asked as he held his dragon put away from him, as if it were contaminated. "This is why you brought us here? You can't just leave this thing with me! Ishizu promised me that she would—"

"I know Ishizu promised to take care of all the dinshi, but, as I said, I am in charge now. So when I say 'go away and bond', I mean go away and bond!"

Kaiba huffed at me and stalked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

I turned to Joey, who was holding his dragon up at eye level. The just stared at each other. Suddenly, Joey let out a monster of belch, making me jump, but then the dragon let out an even louder roar of a belch. I stared at the two in shock.

Joey swiftly turned around holding the dragon to his chest saying, "We're gonna be best buds. Ya hear that little fella?"

The dragon chirped happily

That's the last thing I heard as he closed the door behind him.

I looked down at Yami, who was staring wide eyed at the door too. He looked up at me, and we both suddenly burst into laughter.

* * *

The day went pretty well.

We had a few squeamish girls and some boys who though they were all high and mighty, but it went pretty well.

I student who came in left with one dinshi on the way out. There was only one little problem.

I stared at the nine dinshi in front of me.

Nine students had lied and did not come. They probably didn't want to get _embarrassed_. Now they really are going to get embarrassed when I track them down in front of their peers and give them their partner.

Yami and I are going to take one dinshi at a time to each classroom, until we find its partner, then I'll go get the next one and the cycle shall repeat itself.

It was kind of fun, in a mean way.

After a few hours, I managed to get all nine dinshi with their partners.

I collapsed on my bed and sighed. It had been a very tiring day, with getting all the dinshi with their partners and all. I was so happy to go to bed.

Yami climbed up and cuddled next to me, chirping happily.

With a chuckle, I whispered, "Goodnight, Yami."

"Mama," he whispered back with a smile on his face.

* * *

Those of you who went, "It's about time she update!", which was _**so**_ true, you all should thank **InuYoiushi** for this chapter. He/She sent me a message yesterday asking when I would update _Soul Eater_, _Born Destiny_, and _Demon's Angel_. So, I sat at my computer and finished this chapter. I plan to update _Demon's Angel_ next, it will probably be out in by the end of the week. I worked on _Born Destiny_ today too, it just takes so dang long to type, it's already seventeen pages long and I'm not even half way through the episode. I'll try to work on these three stories this week whenever I have free time, I promise.

Hey, can anyone think of a good name for the room where the dinshi stay at? You know, to put on the name tag outside the door. Something that sounds a little professional.

Did any of you recognize the white and black dragon from before? The Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?

* * *

Started: Monday, June 20, 2011

Finished: Sunday, September 18, 2011


	9. All Grown Up

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names in this story belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated M for non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, or strong coarse language.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated M for non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, or strong coarse language.

**Notes:**

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

_Flashbacks._

* * *

Soul Eater

All Grown Up

* * *

A week had passed here at the school and everything had finally cooled down.

The first two days after I had returned everyone's dinshi to them, everyone was coming to me and complaining about the whole thing.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I don't have a pin for it to sleep it!"

"What do I feed it exactly? Dog food?"

That last person ran off when I yelled, _"He is not a dog!"_

But like I said, it took about two days for most of that to stop. Now I just get smart questions every once in a while.

"Is it better to have her in lecture classes with me now, or once she gets older?"

"Does he need to be in P.E. class with me? You know, or exercise?"

Watching Kaiba and Joey with their dinshi was very . . . interesting. The two hated each other more than I thought possible for any two people to hate each other. However, their dinshi absolutely love each other. I don't know if they will be mates in the future, I kind of hope not or Kaiba and Joey will . . . you know, or they will be the best of friends in the future.

Yami seems to be growing faster than any of the dinshi. I hadn't really noticed it before, but he was a little bit taller each day, it just took me a few days to notice it. He is already the size of a nine-year-old child.

His speech has been getting better too. When we are alone in our room, he'll point to something and I will slowly pronounce it for him, which he then tries to do himself. He can't say many words, at least correctly, but he has got a few down.

"F-F-F-F-oo-oo-oo-oo-d-d-d-d. F-oo-d. Food."

"Frahooch!"

He could make the "fuh" sound but it continued into a "frah" sound that I've heard him make many times. The "oo" is perfect, but he can't make the "duh" sound to save his life. I think it isn't in the demon language, so he has to make a sound his kind have never made before, so of course it would be hard for him.

Food was his favorite word to say, or try to say, as Yami has a big gut or someone so small. I've discovered he absolutely adores blueberries after we had blueberry muffins for breakfast one day. He will eat anything as long as there are blueberries in it.

After I found out that he loves them so much, I tried to teach him to say "blue" for blueberries, instead of teaching him the whole word, and it turned out much better than teaching him "food."

"Bl-Bl-Bl-Bl-ue-ue-ue-ue."

"Buh-ew!"

So he missed the L, but it was close enough. So, when I asked him what he wants to eat, it is most always, "Bue!"

He has been taking to walking on two feet more often now, rather than running on all fours or riding on my back. He hardly ever walks more then ten feet away from me, unless he is wrestling with other dinshi.

One such day, I was sitting outside on one of the benches on the school's back wall, watching as Yami was play fighting with three other dinshi. They reminded me of puppies in the way that would bite each other in a way that looked vicious, but they didn't really hurt each other.

I had been sitting there for ten minutes when a girl, I didn't know her name but I recognized her face, walked up to me nervously. "Ms. Motto?"

She had long golden blond hair like a field of corn and she had eye that were such a light blue that they were almost white. She wore a pink T-shirt with blue jean shorts and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Call me Yugi, I'm still a student, just like you." It really unnerved me my peers called me Miss, especially the ones older than me. "What is it?"

"One student asked me to come and get you," she said without looking up from her feet. "He said that he and his dinshi were having trouble getting along. He would have come himself, but his dinshi wouldn't let him leave the room."

That made up sit up quickly. "It wouldn't let him out?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, ma'am."

"All right," I said as I stood up. "Wait just one moment." I turned t where the children were intertwined and yelled, "Yami, I'll be back in a few minutes!" I couldn't see her, but the girl winced behind me.

Yami quickly untangled from the mass and ran to me.

"No, you stay here and play," I said bending down at my waist. "I'll be right back, okay."

Yami looked up at me sadly before he nodded and walked back to the others.

I tuned back to the girl. "Lead the way."

She nodded and led me back into the school. Before I closed the door behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Yami watching me.

* * *

"So what's your name?" I asked the little girl as we climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"Mary," she said quietly.

"Mary, how did you know about what's going on?"

"I was walking by when I heard yelling from the inside. A boys voice said that his dinshi wouldn't let him out of the room and he said to go get help." Her shoulders starting shaking as she started to cry. "I didn't know who to get but you were the first one I could think of since you—"

"It's all right," I told her softly. "Don't worry. I'll do the best I can. I promise."

Mary seemed to just slowly keep crying worse and worse. Finally, we reached the room.

The absolute silence, not counting Mary's cries, really unnerved me.

"Hello!" I called, hoping to get some response. "Is anyone there?" Nothing. I turned back to Mary. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Mary nodded her head swiftly, unable to speak.

Turning back to the door, I took a deep breathe before slowly reaching out and tried to turn the doorknob. Strangely, it was unlocked. I slowly pushed open the door and I noticed two things.

The first was the thing that slammed into my face.

The second was Mary's scream behind me before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up slowly. I couldn't move as I listened to what was going on around me. I could hear chain rattling and Mary's crying. My fingers twitched as I noticed that Mary's screams were different than before. Before, she had sounded worried, now she sounded terrified.

I groaned softly and turned my head as I started to feel the pain from when that thing had hit me before.

The chain rattling stopped for a few seconds before it began rattling again with new intensity. A new sound joined in, a muttering or whining, as if someone had a hand over a talking persons mouth or someone gagged.

Blinking my eyes open, I slowly sat up. In the corner, I could see Mary crying profusely with a slightly taller girl standing in front of her. Guessing my the taller girl's protective stance in front of Mary, she was Mary's dinshi.

Directly in front of me, Ushio and his dinshi Ryuichi stood there staring at me. Panting slightly, I stared back at them. Varun had expelled them from the school, so had they gotten back in? Then, my eyes slid past them and I noticed the source of the chain rattling.

Yami was chained to the wall.

I surged forward, or at least tried to, but I wasn't completely recovered from been knocked out, so I just fell to the ground on my right side. From that position, I looked at Yami.

He had some strange metal device on his head. It held his jaws shut so he couldn't bite through the gag on his face. Heavy chains encircled him to keep him still. It looked like it was too much for such a small creature, but I knew that as a kinshi, Yami was much stronger than he looked.

Ushio finally spoke. "Well, well," he slowly said with a chuckle. "Look who finally decided to join the world of the living!" He had a big smile on his face as though it this was the carnival for him. "Ha ha! This is going to be so much fun!" He walked toward me quickly and grabbed my hair, making me scream in pain, to pull me up.

I tried to fight weakly, but I couldn't exactly pull away when half my hair was in his grip. If I pulled hard enough to actually get away, it would probably rip most of my scalp off.

When Ushio had grabbed me, Yami had started growling, or at least I think he was growling, through his gag. He thrashed harder in the chains, but they wouldn't budge.

"Ushio," I gasped, "stop, please—"

He jerked my hair sharply, making me scream and lean forward. "You really need to learn when to shut your fucking mouth." He leaned down so he could run his lips against my cheek, but he spoke just as loud as before. "This is the second time I've been alone with you like this and I plan to finish this now."

"Finish what?" I gasped at him and he pulled my hair again but as hard as before, like a mild scolding.

He let go of my hair and gripped my arms. He turned me and slammed my back against the floor. I heard Yami yell through his gag again.

Ushio leaned down so his mouth was at my ear. "I want my fuck with you."

With a scream, I struggled as hard as I could. I didn't try screaming for help. With Ryuichi here to make sure the room was sound proof, no one would hear a thing if they walked by, which was already unlikely.

Ushio picked me up by the arms, and threw me down on the floor. I screamed at the impact with the steel floor hitting my spine.

Ushio was on me quick. He pressed used his right hand to grab the front of my button-up shirt and tear it off me, making the buttons rain down. He pressed his all over my torso, running them down my abdomen and making sure to grab my breast in his massive hands.

He tore off my bra, the tiny thing coming off easily. He grabbed my breast again, even as I struggled to get away. I happened to glance at the two girls in the corner.

Mary was facing the corner of the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried. Her dinshi still stood in front of her, but she had turned her face away and squeezed her eyes shut. As two fellow girls, I'm sure they hated the idea of a man raping a woman.

Then, I realized why they were here. Ushio must have threatened Mary into getting me and bringing me here. If he had threatened her dinshi, if they were one of the few partners who truly cared for one another, then Ushio could make her do most anything.

"You really need bigger boobs, Yugi," Ushio said as he squeezed my breasts to the point where his nails dug into my skin.

"Please," I begged him. I didn't want a repeat of last time or for it to go further than then. "Stop! Let me go! Please!"

A particular cry from Yami made me look at him. He was looking at me too, leaned forward as far as the chains would allow. Tears streamed down his face as he cried. It was then that I remember what Varun had told me. In his first life, Yami had been rapped by someone he loved dearly. Now, Ushio is making him watch as he rapes me. Ushio may not have known that part, but this was a torture for Yami.

Then, Ushio lowered his hands and unbuttoned my pants.

If I had been thrashing before, then I wouldn't know what to call this as I fought harder than ever. Ushio's arm managed to get too close to my face and I leaned toward him and bit his arm as hard as I could.

His yelled as he let go of me and pulled my face from his arm. I had bit hard enough that I nearly took of a chunk of meat and I could taste his blood in my mouth.

He glanced at the bleeding wound for half a second before turning to me and punching me in the face harder than I've ever been punched.

I heard the crack as my jaw cracked for fractured. I fell back several feet away and pressed my hands to my jaw as a reflex, which was the worst thing to do as it made the already incredibly painful wound hurt even more. I screamed in pain, adding more pain to the mix from moving my jaw.

I cracked my eyes open and saw Ushio storming toward me, his face red in anger.

However, Ryuichi's voice made him freeze. "Ushio!" he yelled in panic. "You better check this out!"

Ushio turned to Ryuichi, who was still standing by Yami, and froze. "What the hell?"

I was surprisingly curious for someone in so much pain, but I slowly turned my head to see Yami and I gasped at the sight.

Yami was standing with his head bowed low, so we couldn't see his face, not that we would have seen it if he was looking at us. His whole body was pitch black, as if he was absorbing all the light in the room.

"Yami," I gasped as I saw this.

Then, Yami's form changed. It was as if he were growing before there eyes. His form got taller, maybe a little more than a foot taller then me. As he grew taller, the rest of him stayed in proportion. He had long, slim arms and legs, although they were very muscular for their size, with a slim waist to go with them. From here, I could see that he still had his spiked hair.

The manacles snapped as Yami reached the point where they were too small for Yami's wrists, although the chains were still wrapped around him. Suddenly, two shapes burst from his back. It wasn't until they stretched out ten feet on either side of Yami that I realized they were wings.

The black glow that seemed to coat Yami's skin faded away, revealing his pale skin, now sporting bulging muscles. He seemed to take a deep breathe before he lift his head and opened his eyes.

The seemed to burn brighter than ever; they were such a crimson that they looked like orbs of blood. Yami's lips pulled back over his teeth, revealing sharp fangs, and growled. This growling sounded nothing like the growling I had heard before. Then, it sounded like a lion growling in front of us.

Yami looked at the chains around him and jerked his arms, easily breaking the chains and he repeated the process until he was completely free.

He gazed around the room. He first glanced at the two in the corner. Mary was staring at Yami with wide eyes, before she covered her eyes quickly. The other girl stared wide-eyed at Yami before she looked down and kneeled.

Then, Yami looked at me. I could see the muscles in his neck bulge as his jaw clinched shut and he growled lightly, the sound making me flinch. He stopped growling immediately as he saw me flinch and turned to Ushio.

His eyes sharpened and he growled loudly again. He glared fiercely at Ushio, who was staring wide-eyed at him, the same with Ryuichi.

Ushio seemed to overcome his shock and smirked at Yami. "Well, the bitch is all grown up!"

"Ushio," Ryuichi scolded quickly. He sounded terrified. "Leave it."

"What can this little bitch possibly do to me?" Ushio said, being cocky, as he looked at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi's eyes widened and he took several steps back. "Ushio—" he tried to warm but it was too late.

Ushio was suddenly grabbed by the neck and lifted off his feet. He grabbed for the thing around his neck and looked down at the culprit. Yami glared back up at him as he walked closer to Ushio, his longer-than-ever-tail wrapped around Ushio's neck.

"How dare you?" Yami growled at him. His tail tightened around Ushio's neck, making him gasp.

"F-fuck-er?" Ushio managed to gasp.

Yeah, swear at the guy who is about to kill you, Ushio. That's one way to stay alive.

Yami growled again and threw the blue Ushio at Ryuichi. "You had better get him away from here and if either of you ever return, I will kill you both."

Ryuichi hastily lift Ushio, slinging one of the guy's arms over his shoulder, and half-drug Ushio out of the room.

Yami watched them go and the door, without anyone touching it, slammed behind them. He stared at the door for several seconds before turning to the girls in the corner. "You two."

Mary jumped while the other girl flinched from where she still was kneeled. "My lord," the dinshi said.

"Names." The word was a command, not a question.

"I am Aloli, my lord, and my partner is Mary."

"Go find Varun and bring him here," Yami order as he looked toward me. "And make sure he comes alone. Go quickly." He walked toward me swiftly.

"Yes, my lord," the dinshi said as she pulled Mary after her. Mary glanced at me over her shoulder worriedly as her dinshi lead her from the room.

Yami kneeled by me and gently touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Does this feel better?"

I was about to say no as my jaw started hurting more from the touch, but then warmth spread through my jaw and the pain began to fade away. "Yes," I whispered as I closed my eyes."

"Good," he said softly. His fingers left my cheek and I opened my eyes to see him walk over to my discarded shirt. He picked it up and walked back over to me, spreading it over my chest with the back of the shirt on my chest. He placed his hand back on my face and I felt more of the pain fade away.

It took a few minutes for Varun to get here, but when he did, he slammed the door open and quickly ran to me, leaving Aloli and Mary standing at the door.

"Yugi, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Peachy-keen," I whispered, more tired than in pain.

Varun chuckled weakly. "I'll take that as a yes." A looked up at Yami. "Can you help me get her to her room? We can't let anyone see."

Yami smirked at him. "I promise you, I can clear hallways."

* * *

(1) Aloli; Ancient Egyptian name meaning "grapes." She can influence grape wines and control them. Her power was inspired by the god of wine in the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ books. I can't think of the god's name, but he was the inspiration. She won't be an ass like he is though.

I am pointing this out because I am sure you guys are wondering. Yes, when Yami grew, the clothes on him ripped and did not grow with him, so he is standing there naked, sexy, and pissed off. And, yes, he has . . . male private bits. I'm sure you guys are wondering since he isn't human.

Someone asked me what had happened to Ushio, I can't remember if it was a review or a private message, so I wanted to make sure to mention that he had been expelled. Don't mess with the principal's daughter! Duh! Anyway, so there is your answer.

If there is anything else that I haven't resolved, not including the things I introduced in this chapter, ask me in a review and I'll either reply to it or answer in the next chapter, like I did with the whole "what happened to Ushio thing." It is not that I purposely didn't mention that he was expelled in the last chapter because I had planned to this chapter. I just forgot to mention it. So I'm glad you asked.

Please Review!

* * *

Started: Thursday, January 5, 2012

Finished: Saturday, January 07, 2012


	10. I Am Not Leaving You

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names in this story belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated M for non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, or strong coarse language.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K for minor action violence without serious injury or mild coarse language.

**Notes:**

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

_Flashbacks._

* * *

Soul Eater

I Am Not Leaving You

* * *

Varun had Mary and Aloli go get the biggest shirt they could find for Yami to wear. Couldn't have him walking down the halls naked and he can't exactly wear pants with his tail. They came back with a shirt that seemed to be XXXXXL. The shirt went down to his knees. Yami used his sharp nails to cut two long openings in the back of the shirt for bat-like his wings.

Varun carefully picked me up, carrying me like a husband crossing the threshold after the wedding. Yami stared at us for a moment before leading the way. He quietly told Mary and Aloli to follow us.

Yami had not been wrong; he could definitely clear the hallways. All he had to do was step into the hallway and order the dinshi to go back to their rooms, take their partners with them, and stay there for an hour. Guess it was the whole king thing.

"Yes." Yami said suddenly, which confused me. Nobody had said anything. He chuckled softly as he looked at me from over his shoulder. "Remember, I know your thoughts."

I blushed darkly, which made Yami chuckle before he turned around the next corner.

"What were you thinking about?" Varun asked me curiously as we waited for the hallway to clear.

"About why the dinshi listen to him so well."

"Ah," Varun muttered. "There is some magic about the King of Demons that makes it that all other dinshi and kinshi have to obey his commands."

"That seems unfair," I said and Yami waved at us to come.

"Don't worry," Yami said as we walked. "Just because I tell them to do something doesn't mean they _have_ to do it. Only when I add the magic with my words does that apply. Watch." He stopped and turned to Aloli. "Aloli, punch me in the face."

Aloli looked at him horrified, but did not move.

"See," Yami said to me with a smile. He turning back around and continuing. "Don't worry, I don't _order_ anyone unless necessary, like right now."

"Okay," I whispered softly, looking away from him. From the corner of my eye, I saw look at me over his shoulder, but I didn't look back at him.

And so, the process of stopping and letting Yami clear the way, then continuing to the next hallway continued again and again until we were at my room on the second floor.

Varun laid me on the bed and left to get the school doctor, leaving Yami, Mary, Aloli, and me alone. Yami sat on the bed next to me, his hand on my cheek to keep me from feeling the pain. He said he had to keep touching the area in order to stop the pain. Yami had a small conversation with Mary and Aloli.

"Why were you two there?" Yami asked them softly.

"Ushio threatened to hurt Aloli if I didn't get Ms. Yugi," Mary whimpered. Aloli placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Aloli told me not to, but I couldn't stand there and watch them hurt her." She looked up at Yami and started crying. "I didn't know what they were planning for Ms. Yugi. I swear! I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize," Yami interrupted her, making her flinch. "I don't blame you." Mary kept crying. "It's all right."

Mary closed her eyes and shook her head quickly. "No, because of me, Ms. Yugi is hurt!"

Yami tilt his head and Aloli gasped as Yami raised the tip of his tail to wipe the tears of Mary's face. "Stop crying, child," he said softly.

Mary opened her eyes and stared at the tail as it wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at Yami with a smile. "You're very nice. Most dinshi aren't nice to little girls my age."

"I am not a dinshi," Yami said softly as he looked back at me. "I am a kinshi."

The girl jumped and looked at Aloli nervously, not that I blamed her. We are taught to kill kinshi, after all. Shyly Mary looked back at Yami, who was watching her carefully, and smiled at him. Yami smiled back.

"What a unique child you are," Yami said with a small chuckle.

Mary blushed as though she never dreamed of anyone saying that to her. "You're a unique kinshi as well."

Yami smiled wide smile. "Maybe," he said before looking back at me.

Aloli stood then. "My lord, please, I am tired from today's events, as is Mary. May we go?"

"Of course," Yami said as he looked at them. "How rude of me! I should have said something earlier."

"N-No, my lord," Aloli blushed as she stuttered. "You have other things on your mind than us. I bid you goodnight, my lord." She bowed at the waist and motioned for Mary to follow.

Mary turned to me and said, "I hope you get better soon, Ms. Yugi."

I chuckled. "Call me Yugi!"

Mary just giggled. "Of course, Ms. Yugi." She turned to Yami. "Bye, Mr. Kinshi."

Chuckling, Yami replied, "Farewell, child Mary."

Mary laughed as she followed Aloli out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly.

"I like them," Yami said a few seconds after Mary closed the door. "They have bright souls."

I was about to ask him what he meant by "bright souls," but then I remembered that, as a kinshi, Yami could see one's soul easily. After all, the energy a soul produced is what his kind fed on. It was why kinshi were sometimes called Soul Eaters. While they did not eat the actual soul, they fed on the energy the soul produced and, if they didn't stop, they eat until they drain the soul dry, leaving no energy for it to supply itself. Destroying the soul and killing the victim. Before it was discovered that they just absorbed the energy of the soul, people believed that it would reach into you to pull out your soul and devour it. So they called it the Soul Eater.

"How bright is my soul?" I asked, just joking.

Yami turned to me with a playful smirk on his face. "You have the brightest soul I have ever seen."

The comment made me blush, and I felt the burn in my cheeks. Yami noticed my cheeks trying to mimic tomatoes and chuckled.

We just sat there quietly for several minutes before I asked, "So what happens now?"

"Now?" Yami looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? Nothing has changed." I purposed glanced down his body and back up. He looked down at himself. "Yes, well, _that_ changed but nothing else." He looked back up at me. "What are expecting to happen?"

I couldn't stand to look him in the eye. "You're . . . not planning to leave?" I asked slowly.

He sounded like I had insulted. "Heavens no! Why would you think that?"

I didn't answer him because I knew he was lying.

"I'm not lying!" he immediately yelled as he stood up quickly. Damn that link. "Yugi, why do you think I'm leaving?"

"B-Because . . . " Great I hadn't meant to start crying, but sobs burst from my chest and I slung my arm over my face, making it hurt again, and cried into my arm. "Because . . . everyone who was your host before . . . you killed them. And now . . . and now . . . "

Yami crawled swiftly onto the bed. He laid on my left side and slung his left arm over my collarbone so he could place the hand in my hair. His right hand laid somewhere above my head, lightly playing with the end of my hair. Yami spread his left wing over my body. The thin membrane covered me completely and it was surprisingly warm for something that has such small blood vessels.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yugi," Yami told me softly as he looked me in the eye before closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into my neck. "I want to stay with you." He whined slightly and his left hand slid down until it rest on top of my heart.

My eyes widened as I gasped at the feeling. I could feel a lot of sadness, fear, and love and a little anger. However, I wasn't the one feeling these things. I looked back at Yami to see him looking at me with half-lidded eyes. "I am not leaving you. Ever."

Tears built in my eyes and a sob made my chest shake. "I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled the warmest smile I've ever seen on his face and he hugged me tightly. "I love you too, Yugi."

* * *

Okay, do you guys remember in early chapters that Yugi kept thinking that Yami was going to kill her? Now you know why. Since Yami killed his other hosts, Yugi though he would kill her too.

Yes, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I felt that this was a good ending.

* * *

Started: Saturday, January 7, 2012

Finished: Friday, January 13, 2012


	11. Hunger

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names in this story belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated M for non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, or strong coarse language.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, or minor suggestive adult themes.

**Notes:**

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

_Flashbacks._

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Soul Eater

Hunger

* * *

We stayed, laying there together until Varun arrived with the doctor.

When Varun came in the door, was worried of what he would think about Yami laying half on top of me, but he either didn't care or pretended he didn't care. Either way, the doctor seemed more worried than Varun.

The doctor walks into a room, sees a kinshi laying on top of his patient who has nearly been rapped and has a broken jaw. Yeah, it would startle any doctor.

As he worked here at the school, and was a teacher here, he was perfectly able to tell that Yami was a kinshi. His shoulders were strained and the muscles in his neck were pulled tight enough that they were more than just _visible_.

He stuttered as he _kindly_ asked Yami to move so he could work. "E-Excuse me, I-I ne-need to exa-amine the p-patient."

Yami only stared at him for just a moment before carefully getting up. I got the feeling that he knew the doctor could fix me up better than he could. Yami stood just a few feet from the bed and watched the doctor's every move. Which, in all honesty, scared the poor man half to death.

The doctor's fingers carefully felt around my jaw, checking to see what kind of break it was, if the crack had gone clean through the bone or if it was just a crack. Every time I flinched, Yami would flinch too, which made the doctor flinch as a reaction.

Varun stood near the door and stared at us, but he didn't stare like Yami did, to see our every movement. No, Varun stared at us with the eyes of someone with far too much on his mind.

As it turned out, it wasn't a clean break. It was just a fracture in my mandible. The Doctor told me to eat soft foods for a few weeks and to make sure to be careful actions which would upset my jaw, like yawning or coughing. He also left me some pain medication.

Giving Yami a speculating glance and me a kind smile, the doctor left the room.

"You need some pants."

Yami and I both looked at Varun curiously for the random statement.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You need pants," Varun pointed out of as pointed at Yami. "If you think I'm going to let you walk around my school without any pants on, you're mistaken."

Yami looked down at himself, seeming to just realize that he wore nothing but a shirt to cover himself.

I felt the brush creep across my face as I realized this too.

And he had been lying in the bed with me.

I blushed harder, if that were possible.

Yami glanced at me with a quick smirk before looking back at Varun. "Yes, but my tail presents a problem." To show his point, he waved his long, thick around so that it curled around his feet. His tail had to be over half a foot wide where it connected to his buttock, making it hard to get a good pair of pants for him.

"Hm," Varun hummed as he brought his right hand up to his chin. "I know!" he cried suddenly and grabbed Yami's arm, who growled lightly. "Let's go to the school seamstress! She'll be able to fix you up!"

Varun nearly dragged Yami out of the room. Nearly because Yami stomped his right foot down and Varun's arm was pulled back as if Yami suddenly weighty a ton. Varun grabbed Yami's arm with his other hand and pulled with all his might, but Yami didn't even budge, as if he were made of stone.

As Varun attempted to pull Yami away, Yami looked over his shoulder at me. He looked worried, worried about me. But little did he know that he should be more afraid of the seamstress.

Yami's eyebrows raised as he heard the thought.

"Go," I said softly. "You need clothes anyway. And you're _not_ going to walk around in a loin cloth."

Yami chuckled softly and said, "As you wish." He looked back at Varun, who, bless his soul, was still stubbornly trying to pry Yami away. Yami took a step foreword, the move accidentally making Varun lose his grip and stumble backward.

I cried out, but before I could get the sound out Yami had whipped his tail out and wrapped it around Varun's waist, catching him. Yami, who hadn't even paused his walking since that first step, set Varun down with his tail and walked out of the room.

Varun looked over his shoulder at me and cleared his throat, embarrassed, before he strode out the door.

I stared at the closed door for a moment before bursting into laughter, which quickly turned into giggles as the laughing hurt my jaw.

* * *

I followed the man Varun as he led me somewhere in this forsaken building. I could feel the souls of the hundreds of beings, both human and demon, he kept sheltered here. He seemed like a generous man. Hell, he was willing to implant me, a kinshi and king, into the girl who he thought of as his daughter.

But there is always a reason to generosity. Always.

"You and Yugi are getting along well," Varun commented, sounding like he was bored and trying to keep any kind of conversation going.

"Yes, we are."

"How is she taking, eh, you know?" he asked as he gestured to me.

"No, I do not know," I narrowed my eyes at him. Humans had always been such strange creatures, a fact that seems to not have changed. "You must finish your question in order for me to answer."

"Smart-butt." Varun muttered low enough that no human could hear, but I could. "I meant . . . how is she taking having a _little_ Yami," he lowered his hand as if patting a child's head, "to _big_ Yami," he raised his hand to my currant height and pretended to pat my head.

"Well enough," I murmured, although, I couldn't get Yugi's thoughts out of my head. She had thought I was going to kill her. That, as a child, I had loved her just as a temporary mother and that I would get rid of her when I no longer had any need for a mother to care for me.

My hands clenched as I realized why Yugi sometimes got sad when she was with me. Why she would suddenly hug me tightly and tell me she loved me. Why she had sounded so desperate when she uttered those words of love. Because she thought her love was one-sided.

Oh Yugi . . .

In my young mind, I had understood that she was sad but I could not understand why. I could only do what any child would do. Just try to comfort her, but I could not speak English. In my first youth, I had only learned the demon tongue and never even heard a human language until after I had entered adulthood. So, in everyone one of my next lives, it took me a long time to physically learn the language. Even thought I knew the language perfectly in my mind, I had extreme difficulty actually _saying_ the words.

It was exceedingly frustrating.

"'Well enough'?" Varun quoted me questioningly. "That certainly doesn't sound like she took it well."

I snorted. This man is definitely one of the most annoying humans I ever met. He behaved as if he were a child, but I could sense that this was on purpose. He liked to fool others into thinking that since he acted like a child, he must think like a child. Then, the trap was set.

"Now, this lady we are seeing is, uh, a little over dramatic so—"

"When we left Yugi's room, I heard her think something about how I should be afraid of this lady we are going to," I watched as Varun smirked. My eyes narrowed. "Just who is this woman?"

Curse this man! Varun just burst into laughter and didn't answer me. My lips pulled back from my teeth slightly as I growled in annoyance.

"Don't you growl at me! You don't growl at your grandfather!"

"Grandfather?" I cried in shock. I bared my teeth at him, but did not growl. "Your are no grandfather of mine!"

"Of course I am!" he said as he spread his arms wide, as if the idea actually made him happy. "Yugi's my daughter and you're, in a way, her son. So you're my grandson!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Now, now, Grandson, you aren't even a year old and you're swearing."

"You know I am far older than that." Ra on high, this man was pain in the ass!

"Anyway, you old timer grandson of mine, we're here!" he said dramatically as he held his arms out toward the elegant oak door.

"This is for a seamstress?" In my first life, seamstresses were very low ranking people, very poor. It seemed strange to me to see the door to the seamstresses room be made from such a high quality wood.

"Sure is!" Varun said with a smile. "You'll love her too. She's the type of person everyone loves." He pushed be foreword lightly and turned to walk away. "See ya later!"

"What?" I asked in confusion. "Are you not going to stay?"

"And risk getting killed? No way." What Yugi thought before came to my mind. "Bye!" with that, the man disappeared around a corner.

I glared at the offending door and growled, "Son of a bitch."

"Hey, no cussing!" a female voice yelled from inside. I heard feet stride toward the door, which swung open as the woman inside pushed it open. She glared at me while she said, "I do have children in here working. So no swearing!" She paused for a moment, her eyes widening. "You're a kinshi." It wasn't a statement.

"Yes, I am," I said calmly as I gazed at the girl. She certainly had a unique soul. "May I know your name, miss?"

The girl blinked before she started laughing happily. "Well, never had a kinshi for me what my name was! She stepped out of the doorway and held out her hand. "I'm Mana Heka, pleased to meet ya. You are?"

"Yami," I answered as I shook her hand. She was much more pleasant than that Varun man. Where was a man _acting_ like a child, this Mana woman was a woman who _thought_ like a child. It was just who she was.

Mana had long brown hair that reached a few inches past her shoulder blades and the girl had stunning brown eyes. She wore an elegant off-white dress that reached her mid-calf. Strangely, she wore no shoes on her feet.

Pulling her hand back, Mana asked in a sing-song voice, "So, Yami, what can I do for you on this fine sun-shiny day?"

"Well, as you can see," I said as I gestured to my only article of clothing, "I am in need of clothes. Varun told me you are the one to see in such a case."

Her eyes were incredible speculating as he gazed up and down my body. Her eyes froze on my tail. "It's the tail right? Too large to just cut a whole in the back of your pants." She looked at his wings next. "The wings are easy to fix. Just two slits in the back and all better. That or wear something with an open back."

So the woman was smart too. Good, I did not know if I could stand a woman like Varun. "Indeed. It is the tail that is the problem."

Mana smiled at me. "Well, then, come on in and I'll see what I can do for you." She turned and walked inside the room. I followed behind her, closing the door with my tail.

Mana saw the movement. "That must be handy," she commented. "Wish I had a limb that was that dexterous."

I chuckled and curled my tail. "It has its disadvantages too."

"I bet it does, especially since it's so long." She walked over to one of the desks in the room and pulled out a tine piece of rope with numbers on it. A measuring device. "All right. Strip."

"What?" I couldn't hide my shock as I stared at her wide-eyed. I can say that no one has ever told me to 'strip.' At least not so bluntly. "What the hell, woman?"

"I said no cussing," Mana scolded again as she glared lightly. She placed both her hands on her hips and said, "I need to take your measurements. You know, your arm length, leg length, chest circumference, waist circumference. Oh, I probably need to measure your tail circumference too. To make sure I make the hole in the back just the right size. Too small and your tail won't fit. Too big and people are going to be able to see your butt."

"And I have to remove my shirt because?" I asked slowly.

Mana sighed. "I have never made clothes for a kinshi before. I can guesstimate fairly well with humans, but I've never worked on your kind before. I need my measurements to be as accurate as I can."

I growled aloud as I lift my shirt and threw it on the floor nearby.

Mana looked at me sadly. "My god, you need to eat."

I did not need to look. I already knew how thin I was. I had not eaten since I forced my growth, so my body was still in a state of starvation. I had forced my body to change from that of a nine-year-old to that of a seventeen-year-old, in human comparison. Essentially, this body had not eaten in eight years.

My ribs were showing and the curves of my hips were showing in an unnatural way. The muscles which had previously sported my arms and legs were gone as my body burned them for energy. In just a few hours, my body had gone from being muscled packed to sticks of bone and skin.

I was obviously beyond underweight, but Yugi was ill and I did not want to make her weaker by feasting on the energy her soul produced. She needed her strength to heal.

"When was the last time you ate?" Mana said as he softly placed her hand on my cheek.

I blinked at her, surprised by how sincere she was to a total stranger. She knew what I was. She knew that I could kill her easily as long as I kept contact with her skin. But she didn't hesitate her place her hand on my skin. If I wanted to, I could easily over power her, even in my weakened state. She didn't even look worried, for herself anyway. She looked plenty worried about me though.

"A while," I said softly, not wanting to explain that even thought I am not, technically, even a year old and yet my body has not eaten for eight years.

"Poor thing," she said softly. She lowered her hand and tilt her head curiously. "Why haven't you been eating? Varun not letting you eat or something?" She glared at the door and spoke as she stomped toward it. "Why that gerk! Starving innocent—"

I grabbed her arm before she could go yell at the idiotic man. "Varun is not starving me. I just haven't eaten yet."

"Why?" Mana said as she turned back around. She saw my set face and crossed her arms as she glared at me. "You know, I can't measure you until you eat."

"Why?" I asked. She had made me strip in front of her and now she says that it was all for nothing.

"Because," she whined as she threw her arms in the air, "once you eat you'll fill out more and any clothes I make using your current measurements will be too small!" She poked my chest lightly. "Duh!"

I stared at her for a moment, before bending down to pick up my shirt. "Well, if there is nothing you can do for the moment, I had best leave." Pulling the shirt over my head and pulling my wings through the slits, I turned to leave.

As I placed my hand on the doorknob, Mana surprised me by saying. "Hey, your highness, you don't have to be careful with her, you know. Humans are stronger than you kinshi give them credit for."

My eyes widened as I looked back at the girl, who looked entirely different than the girl I had just got done talking to.

Where Mana's hair had been brown, this girl's was pure blonde. In place of Mana's off-white dress, she sported a pink skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She wore pink slippers on her feet as well, where Mana had walked around barefoot.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. This girl felt similar to Mana, similar but not the same. But it was close enough to be unusual.

The girl chuckled in her voice that was at a slightly higher pitch than Mana's said, "Don't worry, your highness, you don't have any reason to worry about me."

"You know who I am?" She knew I was the king, why else would she call me 'your highness.'

She tilted her head, the movement looking eerily like something Mana would do. "Of course. We all do."

"We?" I asked as my eyes narrowed. My expression relaxed as I realized the answer. "You are a dinshi, correct."

The girl giggled. "Correct, your highness. I knew who you were the moment you walked into the room, even if Mana didn't."

"If you are not Mana," I asked carefully, "then just who are you?"

The girl smiled kindly. "Don't' worry, your highness. My name is Hekem. I am Mana's partner."

"You live within her?" I had never heard of such a thing.

"No, she's somewhere here at the school. Should we need to we can switch places. I appear where she is and she appears where I am, like right now." She waved her hand. "Or, at least, this is what Miss Ishizu theorized. Honestly, Mana and I don't know _how_ we do it, just that it _happens_."

I sighed slowly. "It has been so many years. I had forgotten how amazing dinshi are. Each one different than the other, while we kinshi are all the same."

"I wouldn't say _all _the same," Hekem said with a playful smirk. "You are an interesting kinshi. After all, you haven't eaten yet."

I chuckled quietly and turned to leave. "Farewell for now. I know I shall see you again. Give my regards to Mana; she is an interesting girl."

"As you wish, your highness." Hekem bowed her head and smiled. "Good day."

"Good day." With that I walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

I want to point this out since I didn't think I really described this well. Yami cannot wear normal pants because his tail is so thick where it connects to his buttock that if you cut a whole in the back of the pants, it would be the size of the whole back side of the pants. You could picture this as if Yami has no butt cheeks. _I now that sounds weird but listen!_ So, instead of butt cheeks, Yami's tail connects there. The tail does not grow out of his butt cheeks nor does it connect to his lower back above his butt. I saw a really good Demon Atem(u) drawing once on the Internet (slifertheskydragon's Demon Atem(u), I think) where you see Atem(u) from his left backhand side and you can see where his tails joins his body. If I remember correctly, he was crying. I'll put a link to a picture of it on my profile when I find it. I'm having a hard time finding it.

Okay, told you guys the entire story wasn't going to be in Yugi's point of view! It probably seems like forever since I told you guys that, if you even remember that far ago, but I did fulfill my promise.

Am I doing good on Yami's formal speech. I was trying to keep Yami sounding formal, since that is the Yami we all know and love. Am I over doing it? Is it perfect? Do I need to work on it a little more?

Mana's last name Heka is the term for "magic" in Ancient Egyptian.

I created Hekem's name by using the Ancient Egyptian word for "black" (kem) and the word for "magic" (heka). I couldn't find a translation for "magician" or "girl" so I had to stick with "black magic." I was trying to go for "black magician girl" and make a name based off those words. But like I said, I couldn't find some.

* * *

Started: Monday, February 13, 2012

Finished: Wednesday, February 15, 2012

Updated: Friday, February 17, 2012


	12. Hungry

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names in this story belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated M for non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, or strong coarse language.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K for minor action violence without serious injury or mild coarse language.

**Notes:**

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

_Flashbacks._

* * *

Soul Eater

Hungry

* * *

Stupid Ushio.

Why did he have to be such a jerk? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

Stupid Varun.

He was going to make me lay here all day even when my only problem was my jaw. And I'm pretty sure the jaw bone has absolutely _nothing_ to do with walking.

Now, as I laid here trying to keep my mind busy to keep the boredom away, I got to really think.

All the worrying I had been doing for several months now was completely pointless. Yami didn't hate me. Yami wasn't going to kill me. Those two things made me so happy. Yami and I could be partners. We could train together.

But would Yami want to. After all, Yami was a kinshi, the very thing we would be training to kill. Would Yami be comfortable killing his own kind? Not to mention, there is the issue of Yami being the King of Kinshi. What exactly would he be doing as king? Is he going to go to some hidden kinshi capital and sit on a throne and rule?

I hope not . . .

I scowled at the ceiling at my last, selfish thoughts. I wanted Yami to stay with me. I didn't want him to go away.

The click of the door opening broke me from my thoughts. Turning my head slightly, and only feeling the pain get a little worse, looked toward the door.

It was Miss Hekem. She worked with Miss Mana as the seamstresses and sometimes she would work teaching those whose abilities used more magic than physical strength.

"Miss Hekem," I began with wide eyes. It was very rare to see her without Miss Mana. "What are you doing here?"

"Yugi Motto," she said slowly, more stating than asking. She gazed around the room slowly, not really taking it in. "What an extraordinary child you are."

My brow creased in confusion. "What are you talking about, Miss Hekem?"

"An orphaned girl found and raised by the man whose responsibility it is to care for the essence of the lord of my race and is chosen by that man to be the one to bring my lord back into this world."

What the? Why was she telling me this?

"You are more important than you know."

That made me blink. "I'm sorry, Miss Hekem, but I'm not important."

"Yes, you are!" she yelled back with a glare, the action making me jump. "You have no idea how important you are to all dinshi!"

"How could _I_ be important to _any_ dinishi?" I asked her with my narrowed furrowed in confusion.

Miss Heken groaned as if I had asked her the most stupid question possible. I think she was trying to change the subject when she asked, "Do you know what kinshi eat?"

Frustrated with the sudden change in subject, I tried to ask, "What does this have to do with—"

"Do you know what kinshi eat?" she repeated again slowly.

I closed my eyes as I reluctantly answered. "They eat the energy that a living soul releases."

"Yes, now, how long has it been since Lord Yami has eaten?"

I blinked as I registered the question. My first thought was that Yami must have eaten, grabbed an apple or something, but then I remembered that, once kinshi reached their version of puberty, they no longer require human food. After puberty, a kinshi's body gets the energy it needs from the energy it takes from souls.

As far as I knew, Yami had not eaten.

Miss Heken saw the realization on my face and nodded. "Lord Yami forced his body to grow from the equivalent of a nine-year-old to that of a seventeen-year-old. Kinshi reach puberty at the age of twelve, so, in a way, Lord Yami's body has not eaten for _seven_ _years_."

I stared at her as my mind slowly began to process what she was saying.

Yami was starving.

How could I have been so _stupid_? Yami must be in pain right now. He hasn't eaten for seven years and, for Christ's sake, he hasn't said anything about it! He's going to be in so much trouble when he gets back.

"Miss Yugi?"

Miss Heken's soft voice made me blink. As I looked into her eyes, I could see the sincerity that I heard in her next words.

"Please, take care of Lord Yami."

I stared at her for a long time before I finally whispered, "I will."

"Thank you," Miss Heken sighed as she closed her eyes. "By the way, don't tell Mana about any of this."

Don't tell Mana? Before I could ask what she meant, her entire appearance changed. Her blond hair changed into brown locks and her eyes went from green to brown. She and Miss Mana had done their change-places-thingy.

Miss Mana blinked as she looked around quickly before her eyes focused on me. "Oh, Yugi, how good to see you! I just got done talking to that kinshi of yours."

I blushed as she said that last bit. Yami wasn't _mine_. "H-Hello to you too, Miss Mana."

"Oh, please," Miss Mana said with a wave of her hand, "call me Mana. I hate being called _Miss_ Mana. It makes me feel old."

"Mana," I said, hoping to please her.

"Well," she said slowly as she turned on her feet to leave, "I've got to get going. Clothes to make, ya know." She opened the door and was about to leave when she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "See ya later, Yugi!"

And with that, Mana left.

* * *

I thought back to those two women as I walked back to Yugi's room. They were certainly interesting, especially that Mana girl. I had never seen a human, with Yugi being the other exception, be so blunt and carefree around me. It was strangely . . . nice. I would not mind Mana's company again.

I hissed softly as the stinging pain I felt throughout my entire body suddenly began to increase. My starved body was demanding nourishment, but Yugi was hurt. She would need all the energy she had to help herself heal.

Besides, my body would reject anyone else's energy by now. I have waited too long.

Finally, I found the door to Yugi's room. I waited to entire as I tried to listen to see if anyone else was in the room. I heard one heart beating; I heard one set of lungs moving the air; I felt only one soul. Yugi was alone. Perfect.

As I opened the door, my eyes instantly feel on her. She was beautiful. I loved her creamy, warm, soft skin, her long tri-color hair, and, most of all, her gorgeous amethyst eyes. They were so deep that I could see most every emotion within them. They made her so gloriously easy to read.

I mentally growled at myself. There was one thing I hadn't read from those eyes. She thought I had hated her. All this time, she thought she was raising someone who was just going to turn around and gladly devourer her. _How could I have not noticed?_

"Yami," I heard her sigh as I closed the door behind me. Slowly, I walked over to her bed and sat down. "I thought you were getting some clothes?"

I chuckled softly. "Yes, I met your terrifying seamstress." That made her giggle softly, trying not to aggravate her jaw. "She was unable to make the clothing for me today. I will go back at another time."

"Oh," she said, confusing me slightly with the short and rather vague response. "Do you want to lie down?" She slid over slightly to make more room for me.

The question made me blink.

"That's fine," I replied as I laid down on my right side so that I could face her. My tail curled around the edge of the bed, ending around Yugi's head. My wings lay limp on the floor behind me. "What is wrong, Yugi?"

She jumped slightly at my question then winced shortly after as her jaw pained her. I reached out and lightly touched her jaw, using my magic to take most of the pain away from her. If I were not in a state of starvation, I would be able to heal the injury in seconds, but in my current state, all I can do is take some of her pain away.

"What makes you think something's wrong, Yami?" I can tell she is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes. I simply stare at her, and she can see that I do not believe her. "Are you . . . hungry?"

I sat up quickly, furious. _Those witches!_ They planned this! They want me to feed now, and do what, kill Yugi? I cannot feed from her now. She is not well . . .

During my mental rant, I had not noticed Yugi sitting up. I did notice, however, when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine.

* * *

I had originally planned to have a little more to this chapter, but if I keep on it will mean I have to add another part, which means I have to add another, and so on in order for it to make sense and . . . So! I went ahead and stopped here, that's why it's shorter. Plus, I feel terrible for taking so long to update this and it's July 4! So, here is your Independence Day gift, everyone!

Am I doing well with maintaining Yami's proper speech? I've been trying to mix in proper with some un-proper for him. Is it still too proper? Perfect? Let me know!

If you see any errors feel free to let me know! I have no beta so . . .

Please Review!

* * *

Started: Saturday, February 18, 2012

Finished: Wednesday, July 04, 2012


	13. Full

**Summary:**

Yugi Motto is chosen it be implanted with a special breed of demon known as a dinshi. But what happens when he is not implanted with a dinshi but a kinshi. A soul stealer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Some of the names in this story belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Story Rating:**

Rated M for non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, or strong coarse language.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, or minor suggestive adult themes.

**Notes:**

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

_Flashbacks._

* * *

Soul Eater

Full

* * *

The kiss burned through me like liquid fire; hotter than anything I had ever felt before.

_God!_ I have never felt like this before. Yugi's soul was so much brighter, so, so much brighter, than it had appeared. The energy that bled through her lips and into mine felt as though it was going to burn off my lips.

I moaned. Good lord, I sure as hell moaned. My muscles, finally getting the energy they needed, began to expand. Every muscle in my body began to grow as they burned the energy Yugi was giving me.

I couldn't get enough. Desperately, I grabbed onto her upper arms and pressed against her lips even harder, feeling the heat grow more intense. Before I knew it, she was pressed into the bed below me and the shirt I had on was getting too tight.

Quickly I sat up, breaking our lips apart. Instantly, the fire stopped and I missed the fierce heat, but it wouldn't be gone for long.

Grasping the annoying cloth, I ripped the shirt from my chest, tearing it off me and throwing the shreds to the side.

My knees on either side of Yugi's waist, I was naked on top of her.

* * *

I wasn't even thinking, not really, when I pressed my lips to Yami's.

All I knew was that one second I was worried, worried about Yami's health. Then, I was worried about mine.

The second I kissed Yami, it felt as though needles were piercing my lips. I could feel as though something was moving through my lips. It felt so strange that it scared me. It took me a while to realize that this is what it felt like when a kinshi fed off you.

And then I couldn't complain. The pain in lips faded away to a smooth feeling, as though water was just flowing through my lips and I heard Yami moan. For a split second, I felt pride that Yami was enjoying this as well as I was. Then, Yami's hands gripped my arms and he pressed me down in the bed.

Yami moved over me, his knees ending up on either side of my waist, his hands splayed out on either side of my head as he held himself over me.

He kissed me harder, wonderfully harder, and I could no longer hold back. My hands reached under his shirt and I was shocked at what I felt.

I could literally feel his muscles grow. His pecs grew more prominent, a line forming over his sternum that my fingers followed. His abs . . . wow. His abs became hard and firm beneath my hands as a six pack formed.

Suddenly, my hands weren't touching Yami anymore, and I most certainly hadn't took them away, so my eyes flashed open to see Yami sitting on his knees on top of me and grasping the shirt he wore. The muscles I had been feeling were easily visible through the shirt as it had grown too tight on him.

I could have sworn he was trying to torture me as he ripped the shirt, the only piece of clothes he wore, off his body and threw it off the bed. Yes, he most certainly was trying to torture me. Those muscles that I had been touching before all exposed in front of him in the form of this handsome . . .

Yami dove back down as he pressed our lips back together and he moaned again. His hands gripped my hair on the back of my head, gently enough that it felt _good_ and not painful, to pull me closer to him.

"Yami," I sighed in the few seconds I had to catch my breath before Yami pulled my lips back to him again.

This continued for a while. I don't know how many minutes, because I _knew_ it wasn't hours and I even _more knew_ it wasn't seconds. In one of those short moments for me to catch my breath, I open my eyes to look at Yami.

He was huge! And not in a perverted way! His body had kept growing, his height increasing with proportion to his muscle mass. He appeared to have grown another foot taller. As if he needed more height on me!

His lips pressed to mine again, but I was preoccupied. How much energy did Yami need? When he forced his growth he was muscular, he wasn't this muscular! Besides, I do know that many people die from kinshis taking too much energy. Will Yami stop if he starts to take too much?

I pulled back, very reluctantly. "Yami—" I started to say but Yami pulled me right back to him, cutting me off. I pulled back again, but he just pulled me back. I groaned against his lips, trying to show my displeasure, but he must have thought I was upset because of another reason, because he let go of my hair with his right arm and wrapped it behind my back to pull me even closer.

This time, I tried to push him off me. I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed with all my might. Unfortunately, Yami was a kinshi, a kinshi who was now at full strength. Me pushing Yami would be like me pushing an elephant for all the good it did. He didn't even register the pressure.

I hated to do this, but the next thing I thought of was biting his lip. Well, Yami was kinshi and they heal fast. So . . .

I bit down hard on Yami's bottom lip and he quickly pulled back with a hiss, his hand flashing up to his mouth.

"Yami," I said trying to look firm, but, knowing me, it would probably end up looking like a pout, "stop, all right. Stop, please."

"Stop," Yami said, but it sounded more like an echo, like he was a child repeating an unknown word.

Then, a knock sounded on the door and I jumped, scared.

Of course I was scared! Just imagine what it would look like with Yami on top of me like that? It looked like something else entirely!

"Yugi?" Good Lord! Why did it have to be Varun? "Yugi, sweetie, are you awake?"

"Yeah!" I called out as I looked up at Yami. He was glaring at the door, his lips pulled back, revealing his fangs. Thankfully, he didn't growl. "Yami!" I hissed at him quietly.

His lips fell back over his teeth as he looked back at me. "Y-Yes." He stuttered as he gulped.

"Get under the covers so that you're not . . . naked."

He blinked for a moment, looking almost like he had no idea what I was talking about. Then, he sighed and sat next to me, bringing the covers up to his waist.

"Yugi?" Varun asked again, sounding worried. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know," I said in a tone he would recognize. "Are your legs broken?" He often made me correct my sentences to stop me saying "Can I . . . " and instead say "May I . . . "

Varun laughed, "Smart butt," and opened the door. He didn't look at the bed until he had closed the door. He froze.

I blushed as he scrutinized us. Obviously, he would be able to tell that Yami had eaten. His new physique was hard to miss. My eyes wandered the room as I unable to keep my eyes on Varun. I glanced at Yami when he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Well," Varun finally spoke as Yami tucked the strand behind my ear, "looks like someone got a wee-bit carried away."

Yami chuckled darkly, his crimson eyes bright.

Yami didn't say anything, so Varun continued with a playful smirk. "You should be careful, you hurt my daughter and I will not be happy."

Yami chuckled again and a matching smirk spread across his lips.

"So, anyway," Varun said as he waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "I think it is time that everyone knew we have a kinshi in the house."

"What?" I nearly yelled as I stared at him with my jaw dropped. Immediately, my hands flew up to my mouth. I had forgotten about my broken jaw. Yami growled beside me, an annoyed kind of growl, and he reached out with both his hands to cup my jaw. As I looked up at him, he closed his eyes.

"Stay still, Yugi," Varun said with a smile as he walked over. "He's going to heal your jaw."

Heal it? Then, Yami's hands felt warm and all the pain from the injury vanished quickly. Whatever Yami did took just a few seconds. Then, he pulled his hands away and smiled at me.

I opened my jaw wide to experiment, moving my mandible in different way, but I never felt any pain. I looked up at Yami, amazed.

He leaned back slightly. "I have very powerful magic, Yugi. Healing you is a simple task." His head tilt to the side. "However, I did not have the power to do so before."

"Wow."

"So," Varun interrupted as he clapped his hands, "I want both of you back to Mana's and Hekem's place, and I don't care if the clothes they make you will be too big when you shrink down some. I want you in clothes. You will both go before your fellow students in the auditorium tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Goodnight!" And in a very Varun-like fashion, he waved at us over his shoulder and left the room.

"We have to what?" I asked angrily. "Has he gone insane? We can't just show you in front of everyone!" I turned so that my feet touched the floor and stood, pacing around in agitation. "All the dinshi may know you're here, but all the humans here are going to attack you! What if they hurt you?"

"Yugi!" Yami scolded as he stood from the bed, wrapping the cover around his waist as he did so. "Remember, I am a kinshi. No one here can hurt me." He walked up to me, his left hand holding the cover around his waits, his right touching my cheek. "No harm shall come to me. I swear."

"But . . . "

"Besides, even if their humans tried anything against me, their partner won't let them get anywhere close enough to actually hurt me. I am their lord." He smiled at me, trying to comfort me. "They won't let anyone hurt me."

I sighed, giving up. Yami knew best about this kind of stuff anyway, so I had to trust him. "Okay." I smiled him, making him blink at me, before quickly walking over to one of my cabinets and began digging around. "Where is . . . ha!" I held up some pins and scissors in my hands.

"What do you plan to do with those?" Yami asked. I chuckled since he actually looked worried about what I was going to do with these.

"Would you rather wear a skirt to see Ms. Mana and Ms. Hekem or do you want to hold onto the sheet the entire way?"

"How are you going to make a skirt?" Yami asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled at him. "Like this." I arranged the sheet around his waist, making sure it overlapped. Then, I took the pins and stuck them in the fabric to hold it in place. Finally, I took the scissors and cut around so that the skirt ended around his knees. "There."

Yami looked down at my handmade skirt. "Well done." He looked back up at me and smirked. "Now, let me do my bit to help." His closed his eyes and some strange wind became form in the room. Yami had to be the cause.

"Yami, what—?" I was about to ask, 'What are you doing?,' but then Yami began to groaned slightly in pain, bent forward, and spread his wings wide above him. "Yami?"

Then, something strange happened. His wings were literally pulled into his skin. It was like they were being sucked back in. They just kept shrinking until the tips disappeared into the skin of Yami's back. A small movement behind Yami made me look down, and I saw the tip of Yami's tail disappear under the skirt. A few seconds later, Yami opened his eyes and stood tall again.

I stood there wide-eyed. I had never heard about a kinshi doing anything like this.

Yami tilt his head to the side as he smiled. "I can hide my wings and tail in order to better blend in with humans when I am in this form." He looked down at his feet, as if waiting for the tail-that-was-not-there to curl around his feet. "It is strange to be without my wings or tail. How do you humans do it?"

The question made me laugh as I walked back over to him. "If you were born human, you would think having wings and a tail is weird too."

Yami shivered, continuing the joke, as if being human was a disgusting thing to be. The motion made me laugh again.

Reaching down, I grabbed the rest of the sheet and threw it over his head.

"What are you—?"

"Others can recognize your hair," I interrupted him, knowing what he was about to ask. "We need to cover that up too."

"Why not just throw the whole sheet over me?" he scolded.

I held up the edge of the sheet and stared at him. "Would you really have prefer walking around here like a child dressed as a ghost for Halloween?"

He must have known, somehow, what Halloween was because he pouted (or his version of a pout) and let me work. I made to cover all of Yami's hair but leave his face open. As I finished, I stepped back to examine my work.

I burst out laughing. To be honest, he looked absolutely ridiculous. Then again, that's why we're about to head off the see the _real_ seamstresses. His temporary clothing appeared to have obviously been made from bed sheets. I hoped other dinshi wouldn't make fun of him for it.

"Now, may we go to see that Mana girl again?" Yami asked once I had managed to calm down.

I nodded with an uh-huh sound and opened the door. "You seem excited."

Yami closed the door behind him as he said, "I find her fascinating. I believe her to be insane. In a good way, if you can believe that."

"I sure can," I smiled. Ms. Mana was definitely crazy. "Ms. Mana _is_ one of a kind."

"My lord," a young, female voice said from in front of us.

Around the corner, Mary poked her head around the corner and Aloli walked out in front of us.

"Hello, my lord," Aloli said with a slow nod.

"Hi, Mr. Kinshi," Mary giggled, making Aloli shot her a worried glance.

Yami laughed. "Hello, young Mary," he said as he walked over to the young girl and picked her up, Aloli jumping nearly a foot in the air.

Mary glanced around nervously before she looked up at Yami. "I'm being held by a kinshi," she whispered.

"That are you are sweetie," he laughed as he continued walking without putting Mary down.

Aloli stared after them in shock and I took the small dinshi's hand and we walked together.

The walk to Ms. Mana's went very well. Of course, we passed others but, thankfully, all the dinshi did was nod at Yami. So, we had no incidents.

Yami kept talking to Mary. What they were saying, I have no idea. They kept whispering but Mary was happy, judging by the smiles and laughter, so it didn't bother me.

"Mr. Kinshi?" Marry asked as the stood outside of the seamstress' room. "Why are we here?"

"We are here because I need some real clothes," Yami said, gesturing to his skirt.

Mary stared at him for a second before she threw her arms into the air. "You're like Tarzan!"

I immediately stared laughing. Apparently, Yami and Aloli had no idea who Tarzan was. Yami stared at her with a is-she-speaking-English look and Aloli was looking at her with a did-she-just-insult-my-lord-or-compliment look.

"Who's Tarzan?" Yami finally asked, after shooting me a quick glare.

"You don't know who Tarzan is?" Mary looked as though not knowing Tarzan was a crime of the universe.

"N-No," Yami said awkwardly, "I do not, I'm afraid."

"You have to see that movie, Mr. Kinshi." Mary paused for a moment. "Ms. Yugi could be Jane!"

I stared at her wide-eyed. "What?" I certainly hadn't expected that.

"Yeah, you can be Tarzan," she said looking at Yami, "and you can be Jane," she said looking at me. "And then you two can live happily ever after."

"All right, young Mary," Yami said a little quickly, "I believe it is time for you and young Aloli to go on." He put Mary down and knelt in front of her. "Go on and play, all right."

"Yes, Mr. Kinshi," Mary said with a big smile. Quickly, she leaned forward and pecked Yami on the cheek. "Bye, Mr. Kinshi." She grabbed Aloli's hand, who looked stunned, and pulled her away.

"F-Farewell, my lord," Aloli hurried to say as Mary pulled her around the corner.

I smiled as the two disappeared before I looked at Yami. He was still staring after the two, his eyes wide. He must not have expected Mary to kiss him. I frowned as I realized that, before the feeding event earlier, I never kissed Yami anymore, no after he forced his growth.

Walking over to him, I grabbed his left arm and pulled him up to his feet. He looked at me, his face blank. I smiled slightly, before I stood on my toes and kissed him on the corner of his jaw, since that was as high as I could reach since he had grown a foot.

He blinked slowly before looked at me again. His eyes were different this time. He was shocked, but . . . I couldn't tell what he had thought of the kiss.

Finally, he sighed and rest his forehead against my temple. Slowly, his head slide down, his lips moving down the side of my face, until they rested at the corner of my mouth. He kissed me there softly. I felt nothing else, so he hadn't gotten any energy from me during that kiss.

He moved one more time, until his lips were in front of mine. My eyes closed as his lips moved that little bit of distance to—

BANG!

"THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

We both jumped a foot in the air, never having really kissed. We both turned to see Ms. Mana standing at the door she had slammed open.

Yami growled at her, his lips pulled back over his teeth.

"Don't you growl at me mister!" Ms. Mana scolded, pointing a finger into Yami's face. Even I was getting a little worried over whether Ms. Mana was going to walk away from that finger still attached. "Do you want any clothes from me or not?"

"Us." Ms. Hekem corrected as she walked out into the hallway and began to pull Mana inside. "Come on in and we'll get started."

Yami was still growling. "Infuriating little witch."

"I'm not a witch!" Ms. Mana yelled from inside.

"Really!" Yami yelled. "Well, maybe you would prefer I call you a bi—"

"Yami!" I scolded, covering his mouth. "You shouldn't swear! It's rude!"

Yami kept grumbling as I took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I bet when you guys read that, "My knees on either side of Yugi's waist, I was naked on top of her," part you guys' mouths started to water. You thought something else was about to happen. Sorry, no lemons in this chapter!

I didn't know whether this chapter would be considered rated T or M, but I decided with T because, while Yami did get naked on top of Yugi, they didn't have sex and I did not describe Yami's private area. So I think it can be rated T.

I want to thank **BadBlackCAtXV** for offering to beta this story for me. So, starting with this chapter, they shall be beta-ed. Thank you!

Also, I want to give a big shout out to **yamino-kanji** for your amazing review you posted on chapter eleven. It's reviews like yours that remind me that there are people who are really waiting on me write these chapters and get them updated. Thank you staying up so late reading; although, your sleep is more important this story. And thank you for adding _Soul Eater_ to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription and for adding me to your Author Alert subscription and Favorite Authors list. I hoped you enjoy this chapter as well.

Finally, I want to say congratulations to **InuYoiushi** for being _Soul Eater_'s 100th review! I can't believe it! Twelve chapters and 110 reviews and counting! Thank you so much everyone!

Oh, I have a little game for you guys to play. Let's see who wins. How many of you can guess the name of the next chapter? I'll give you a clue: The name of the next chapter, is a direct quote from one of the character's dialogue. That means it is word for word the same. See if you can figure it out!

If you see any errors, feel free to let me know! There won't be lots in this story anymore. I finally have a beta! Yay!

Please Review!

* * *

Started: Wednesday, July 04, 2012

Finished: Sunday, July 08, 2012

Beta-ed: Wednesday, July 11, 2012


	14. Kinshi in the House

Soul Eater

Chapter 14 – Kinshi in the House

* * *

I woke up at six o'clock the next morning.

I couldn't help but be nervous. Yami was going to be introduced to the entire school, teachers, students, and staff. Varun is pretty much going to stand up in front of them and say that I 'gave birth' to a kinshi, the creature we are all trained to kill.

Yep! This is going to go well . . .

I looked to my right and saw Yami still asleep, laying on his stomach as far from me as he could on the bed. His wings were still hidden, but he had his tail out. He had said last night that it was easier to sleep on a bed without wings, and he had felt uncomfortable without the tail.

It looked like a huge snake was under the covers as, every so often, the appendage would twitch.

Slowly and gently, so that I didn't wake him up, I reached out and brushed Yami's cheek with the back of fingers. Even then, I could feel the slight pull as Yami, unconsciously absorbed some energy from me.

Yami had explained that to me last night as well. I had already known that kinshi absorbed the energy that a living soul produced and that they had to have direct contact with their victim.

"_When I . . . touch someone, anyone, my body wants to absorb the energy under my fingertips. Even though my mind tells me that I do not need to, my body always hungers." _

_Yami looked at me with a small smile. "When you humans eat, you eat until you are full. You have a limit. But I, no. You see how I am taller now; how I just kept growing. Technically, my body has no limit. My body simply continued to grow to be able to use the excess energy I absorbed from you."_

"_Of course," he chuckled, "rationally, there is a limit. This form is not meant to be ten feet tall. My body functions best at a certain level and I cannot function to the best of my abilities when the level is too low or too high."_

"_And so, I can shut down whatever part of my body absorbs the energy. This way, I won't absorb energy from _every_ living thing I touch. This must be a conscious effort, however, at least for now. Over time, I will be able to shut it down even while I sleep."_

That's why he was laying so far away from me. So that he didn't feed off me as we slept.

I looked to the left to see the time. _10:17 A.M._ The big "announcement" was scheduled for noon, so we had plenty of time to get ready, but I've never been the kind of person to lie around in bed.

Groaning as I sat up, I couldn't help but start worrying again. Yami was a kinshi, the very creature we were being trained to hate and kill. I had no doubt that someone would try to attack Yami and I had no idea if Yami could protect himself—

"Don't worry," Yami's deep voice startled me. He was lying in the same position, but his beautiful eyes were open as if he had been awake the entire time. "I may be young, technically, but this is not my first life. I know how to defend myself."

His eyes were so warm that I looked away nervously. "G-Good."

He chuckled softly and sat up. The covers slid down to reveal the special underwear that Ms. Mana had made for him.

_"Tada!" Mana yelled as she brought me my clothes for what Yugi called the 'big announcement.' If this Mana woman was anything, she was clever._

_She figured out how to make clothes for me to wear with my tail. The pants and undergarments she made had an opening in the back, to relieve to may tail. However, she had took a belt and attached to the pants to keep them on me since it has no back. _

_She held up the boxers, which used an elastic strap instead of a belt, and the pants out to me and I slipped behind some screen to get dressed._

_Since the underwear had no back, Mana had sewn in an elastic band in the form of a circle for my tail to go through when I pulled them up. This band also separated the holes for each leg from the hole for my tail. The thing fit me perfectly._

_Next came the pants, I'm not too sure how she modified these black jeans, but they fit me perfectly as well._

_Maybe Mana wasn't too bad._

_Smirking slightly, I walked out so that Mana and Yugi could see. Mana squealed, apparently pleased with her success. My eyes were in Yugi though. She smiled and to Mana. _

_"Thank you, Ms. Mana," she said, her elegant voice making my heart beat faster in my chest. "Now, he doesn't have an excuse to walk around naked."_

_My smirked widened as I walked closer to Yugi, until I we were almost chest to chest. "What? You don't want me unclothed?" _

_She blinked rapidly and her cheeks grew to a beautiful shade a pink. "No! I mean yes! I mean—" _

_She buried her face in her hands, hiding from me, and I couldn't help but chuckle._

"Today's the day," I murmured, trying to get some kind of conversation started.

"Yes," Yami practically sang, "I can stop being hid away like some glass toy." He stood from the bed and stretched his back, which made a noise loud enough for me to shudder.

"I need to stretch my wings." Yami leaned forward and closed his eyes.

I never got used to the sight.

Some kind of black energy burst from two points in Yami's back. The shapes grew larger until they formed a large mass on either side if Yami. The darkness faded away, revealing wings the same color as Yami's skin.

They were like a bat's wings with long, hollow bones connected by a thin membrane.

I watched with amusement as Yami sighed as he stretched out his wings with a groan. "Does that feel good?"

"Hell yeah," he said quickly. "They feel like they're asleep."

"Come on," I said quickly as I grabbed his clothes and threw them at him. He caught them with no problem. "We need to get ready."

"Yes, mother," he said in a mocking tone as he entered the bathroom.

* * *

"Yugi," I sighed again as she continued to panic beside me, "calm down. Everything shall be fine."

I had hidden my wings, but kept my tail out before we left our room. We had arrived outside the auditorium thirty minutes before the "big reveal" as Varun has dubbed it. We still had ten minutes left to wait, I could hear the students filling the room. Yugi was pacing just a few feet away from where I sat. Continuing the try to wear down the floor, like she had been doing the past twenty minutes.

"How do you know that?" she asked worriedly without stopping. Watching her walk back and forth was getting on my nerves.

"No one here has the strength to harm me," I said firmly. "I have all my powers now. Everything will be fine."

"But—"

I cut her off. "No buts!" I growled at her as I stood and walked over to her. She turned to continue her pacing, and I wrapped my arms around her to stop her. "I'm am tired of this. Come, sit down with me. Be patient, Yugi. All will be well."

She didn't resist as I pulled her over to where I had been sitting and pushed her into the chair next to mine.

We just sat there. I held her hand and sent calm emotions over to her, and it seemed to work. Her shoulders relaxed and the wrinkles on her brow disappeared.

At exactly eight o'clock, we heard Varun's voice from within the auditorium.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mr. Varun," the crowed mumbled back to him, sounding half asleep, which they probably were.

"I am so happy to see such bright faces this morning! I am sorry for having such a last minute get-together, but something came up that everyone should know about immediately. As all of you know, my daughter, Yugi, finally has a partner. I would like all of you to say hello to the newest addition to our family!"

We knew that was our cue. I stood and pulled Yugi up. Softly, I kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Let's go," I said softly and it was Yugi who pulled me out from our hiding place and into the auditorium, where everyone could see us.

* * *

There were several seconds of silence, which made me feel better until I realized that it was a bad thing. Then, the humans in the room were wide awake. And screaming.

I couldn't make out individual words, there were too many voices for that. The humans were standing, pulling out small weapons from pockets and sheaths, while their partners held them back.

Yami was standing next to me, perfectly calm. Varun was actually trying to calm everyone, as if he were shocked of their reaction.

"Now, now, everyone, calm down! There's nothing to be afraid of! He's not going to hurt anyone!"

Suddenly, I heard I voice I knew. Joey.

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?!" he yelled making me wince. "That's a fuckin' kinshi!"

"Thank you, Joseph," Yami replied loudly, shutting up everyone, "for that very _obvious_ statement."

"Yami," I mumbled in a warning tone under my breathe. He could hear me.

"Shut the hell up ya monster!"

"Monster?" Yami growled with a sneer. "This is not the first time we have met, Joseph. Why am I a monster _now_ when I was not _then_?"

Another student answered instead, she must have been one of the students who came when I forced everyone to get their partners and had saw Yami there. "You hide the fact that you were a kinshi!"

Yami actually laughed. "Excuse me! You're actually accusing me of disguising the fact I am a kinshi from _hundreds_ of people when I wasn't even old enough to _talk_! It's not my fault you students don't have the _ability_ to sense by power until now!"

That shut the girl up.

"Mr. Varun?" another voice spoke up. This time, it was Kaiba. "Why would you allow your daughter to become partners with a kinshi. We have always been taught that they are evil."

"Ah, but tell me this, Mr. Kaiba," Varun said slowly, being serious for one of the few times in his life. "When, in any of your lessons, have you been told that kinshi are 'evil?'"

Kaiba opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he could not think of anything. Kaiba was the smartest student in the school. He memorized every text and speak and lesson. Every student knew that, if Kaiba couldn't think of any times, then it had never happened.

"Then why are we taught to fight them?" another student asked. I didn't know this one.

"Kinshi are a very violent race. They have had no sense of order, of law, for many years. They attach other creatures, especially us humans, because no kinshi is there to say that they cannot. So, we must defend ourselves, by partnering with dinshi, another race that kinshi abuse."

"All of that shall end soon though," Yami added as his eyes swept the room. "I am no ordinary kinshi. I'm sure that those of you who have met me before are wondering why I have grown so quickly. I am far stronger than any other kinshi. My species have no title for me, but you all could say that I am the King of Kinshi."

"King? A king?" spread through the crowd. They didn't know what to say.

"My powers allow me to command any demon, no matter if hey are dinshi or kinshi, and they must obey my commands. I am not ignorant of the fact my kind have become an unknown plague upon the world. I will end this."

"You're going to tell all the kinshi to stop eating and killing people?" some asked sarcastically. "Uh, doubt that!"

"There is a difference between an _eating_ and a _killing_, boy," Yami growled.

"Really?" another girl asked. "Then why doesn't everyone a kinshi eats from end up dead?"

"Because, as Varun said, there is no punishment for those who kill humans," Yami answered. "We can feed without killing the person." His head tilt to the side. "I fed from Yugi just last night and she is fine."

That was not the right thing to say. The room exploded again with angry cries.

Then, someone stepped down from the bleachers and ran towards us. It was Mary.

The little girl ran up the stairs of the stage and jumped into Yami's arms.

Cries of fear for Mary's life echoed.

"Oh shut up all ready!" Yami yelled, annoyed. "You're getting annoying!"

Mary glared cutely as the others. "Mr. Yami won't hurt anyone."

"Mary!" a girl yelled. Anzu from free from the crowd. Her face was filled with absolute fear for Mary. "Don't hurt her, please!"

Yami sighed, exasperated. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. How many times do I have to tell you this? Besides, I already know Mary."

"What?" another gasped.

"Mr. Yami is nice," Mary said as she wrapped her small arms around Yami. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek, making Yami laugh.

"What about you, Yugi?" Tristan asked, being the first to speak to mw directly. Everyone, even Varun, Yami, and Mary, turned toward me.

The sudden attention made me nervous. I glanced down shyly and heard Yami walked up to me. He held Mary using his right arm as he tilt my head up using his left hand.

"About what?" I asked, wanting a specific question.

Tristan glanced around as though the question were obvious. "Are you mad that you are . . . connected to a kinshi?"

"No," I answered, trying to keep it short and sweet.

"Does it bother you at all?"

"No."

"Do you like it?"

I glanced at Yami before looking back at Tristan. "I guess."

He looked surprised.

"All right, all right," Varun interrupted as he stepped forward. "This is not an interrogation. This is a, "Hi! You have a new friend! He's a kinshi! Bye!" He turned to Yami, Mary, and I. "So, let's go guys."

Yami and I reluntically turned to leave and Mary called, "Aloli!" Then, I heard running down the bleachers as Aloli ran to catch up with us.

"My Lord," she said as she joined us. "Ms. Yugi," she said to me.

"H-Hello," I studdered from the shock that she had actually addressed me directly.

"I want breakfast!" Mary cried as we left the room out the back.

"I'm hungry too," Yami agreed. I glanced at him and he hastily added. "For regular food, I mean."

"What other kind of food is there?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, child," Yami said softly to her. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um . . . Waffles!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


End file.
